Mind Games
by silver-etoile
Summary: COMPLETE: Ron's bad spell work causes some unusual results. Harry gains a bit of insight into his closest friends and worst enemy. HPDM SLASH
1. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I solemly swear that I do not own Harry Potter and/or any other characters used in this fic. They are all property of J.K Rowling.

Warning: Stream of consciousness technique used. Don't say I didn't warn you :)

**BOLD**: Ron's thoughts

UNDERLINE: Hermione's thoughts

_ITALICS_: Draco's thoughts

All the rest are Harry's thoughts. Told from Harry's P.O.V. Enjoy!

* * *

Ow, my head. Where am I? Oh no, I see white, that is never a good sign. What is that red thing? Oh, wait, I think it's Ron.

Yup, that's Ron. Why's he hovering like that? Is that Hermione? What is going on and where are my glasses? There they are. Why can't I move my arms? Something is definitely wrong here.

Oh good, there's Madam Pomfrey. I don't think they know I'm awake. I suppose I should tell them.

"Uh, guys?" Woah, Hermione looks really relieved.

"Oh, Harry! Thank God you're awake!" Why? What happened, someone explain it to me! Here comes Madam Pomfrey with some kind of medicine, wonderful. I hope it's not like skelegrow.

"Here, take this, you'll feel better." Ew, it tastes like feet. Why do I know what feet tastes like?

"Why do I need this?" I don't understand.

"Harry, don't you remember?" Hermione sounds worried. I look at her then Ron. Ron looks even worse. He's a pale shade of green. That can't be good.

"Remember what?" Remember what? Someone tell me what the hell happened!

'**Oh god, oh god, oh god, I can't believe I did this.'**

Who just said that? Ok, I'm very confused. What's going on?

"Harry, what do you remember from today?" What kind of question is that? I suppose she wants an answer. Everyone's looking at me funny. Did I do something?

'Oh, he's going to kill us. I hope nothing is too terribly wrong.' Who is talking?

"Um, I remember going to class and then we had break." What? That's all I remember, stop staring at me!

"You don't remember what happened during break?" Wow she sounds apprehensive. It must have been important.

"Uh, no?" I don't know what they want here.

'**Oh my god, it's all my fault. He's going to kill me' **Who the hell is talking? This is getting annoying. Someone please tell me what the hell is going on!

Why does everyone look as though someone died? Oh my god, did someone die?

"Did someone die?" Well, I guess that's a no since they look kind of relieved now.

"No, Harry." She sounds amused. Do I amuse her by caring about what Voldemort's doing?

"Well then what happened!" This is so frustrating. Just tell me what happened already.

'Uh-oh, he's starting to get mad. Better bite the bullet and tell him quick before he explodes.' Explode? I don't explode! Besides, you shouldn't keep secrets from me. But who in the hell is talking?

"Harry, it's my fault." Oh yah, Ron's here. Why is he so green? What did he do? And why am I in the hospital wing anyway? You know, these beds aren't very comfortable. Maybe I should tell Dumbledore to buy new beds. I'm in here enough it would be a good investment. What was I thinking about again? Oh yah, why is Ron green?

'**He's going to kill me**.' I would kill you if I could ever figure out who's talking.

"Your fault?" This isn't making any sense. Someone PLEASE just explain it to me.

"At break, Malfoy came up and he insulted my family," what else is new? "so I was going to curse him, and I kind of messed up the spell." What do you mean messed up the spell!

"What do you mean, 'messed up the spell'?" This ought to be good. Whoever was talking was right. I'm going to kill them. Ron is still green. I wonder if Madam Pomfrey has anything that could help that. But let's wait until we hear his explanation before we decide if he needs help.

"I didn't word it right and there was a huge explosion." Explosion? Is that why I can't move my arm?

"So what happened?" I want to know! I still don't understand why I'm here and you two aren't. Why is it always me here?

"Well, when the smoke cleared, you had a broken arm and Malfoy had left," stupid git, "so we took you up here." So that's why I'm here, in the hospital wing, again.

"Am I okay?" What did you do Ron? You better not have messed me up.

'He seems to be taking this well.' Taking it well? I don't know if anything's changed. Although, these voices are starting to get to me. I have enough trouble with my own thoughts, I don't need someone else's thank you very much. Wait, am I hearing their thoughts? Oh no!

Oh, god. Why? Why do I have to have an incompetent best friend with a short temper? Because he has a good heart. Yah, whatever. This is all his fault. What's Madam Pomfrey doing? Where is she sticking that thi-- Oh, okay, that does not feel nice.

Ow, ooh, cold! Stop it! Whew, it's gone. What does that look mean? Someone tell me what it means! Why is she t'sking? That's never a good sign.

"Well, Mr. Potter," yes? "Your health seems to be fine." Good. "But there is definitely something different." No duh, I can hear my friends thoughts. Why can't I hear yours too?

'**Something's wrong? I knew it! Why, oh, why can't I do something right? Hermione told me not to, but did I listen? No.' **Oh, Ron, don't beat yourself up, although this is your fault. So never mind, go on beating yourself up, you kind of deserve it.

'What does she mean? I told Ron not to do this, but does he listen? No. Why is Harry laughing?' It's amazing how much they think alike and yet they, ok, Ron, still hasn't figured out that they're meant for each other.

"What's different?" I guess I should humor her since I doubt she can tell about the reading mind things. Oh, Snape would kill me for calling it mind reading. According to him that's some muggle thing for retarded people. Whatever, Snape. I'll call it anything I damn want to.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you should talk to the Headmaster." Dumbledore? She must not think it's a medical problem then.

**'Dumbledore? Why Dumbledore? What does she think?'**

'Dumbledore? Can't she fix it? Oh, what did Ron do?'

"Okay..." I will if she wants me to, I guess. And look, here he is. How is he always in the right place at the right time? It must be some magic thing of the position.

"Hello, Poppy, what seems to be the problem?" Do his eyes ever stop twinkling?

'Oh, Dumbledore. I wonder if there's anyway to work my O.W.L. scores into the conversation.' She's thinking about her grades at a time like this?

'**Wow, he's tall. I wonder if we're the same height**.' What kind of friends do I have? I swear, maybe I should have been friends with Malfoy in first year.

Madam Pomfrey is whispering. Shut up people! I'm trying to eavesdrop!

"Headmaster, perhaps you should talk to Potter privately. I think there were some, er... i side effects /i of the spell." Side effects? Does she know about the hearing thoughts thing? Dumbledore's nodding. Oh good, maybe he'll send away the two mother hens so I can think clearly.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasely, could you please give Harry and I a moment, if you would?" He's using that tone of voice. You know, the one where he's basically saying get out, this is private and important. Of course they don't understand. Well, maybe Hermione does.

'A moment? What the hell did you do, Ron! But I didn't get to tell him about my O.W.L. scores.' She's actually disappointed! I can't believe this. Besides, O.W.L.'s were last year. I'm sure he knows about your scores. Shouldn't you be worrying about N.E.W.T's? You definitely bug Ron and me enough about them.

Good, they're leaving. Finally, some peace and quiet. Uh-oh, Dumbledore's looking at me. I wonder how much he knows.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter. It's quite a pickle you've gotten yourself into." Me? I didn't do anything! This is all Ron's fault! And where does he get those weird muggle sayings?

"What's going on?" Since no one seems inclined to tell me, will you? "What happened to me?" My god, does he EVER stop twinkling? Apparently not.

"Mr. Potter, is anything different that you notice?" Oh, you mean like hearing my best friends thoughts? Of course not. I guess I can't say that. I'll take the safer approach.

"Er, kind of." Yah, that's right, keep him in the dark, like he always does to me. The only problem with that is he already knows, of course. He's waiting for more. Fine, I give up.

"I can hear Ron and Hermione's thoughts." Why is he nodding? Why does he always understand more than me? What does that mean?

"What?" Someone explain something to me!

"From what Madam Pomfrey has told me, the spell young Mr. Weasley attempted was twisted and the result was that you can hear their thoughts." So that's why. Well, then why can I only hear they're thoughts and not other peoples? I'm going to ask him.

"Why can I only hear them?"

"They were present at the time and it only transfered to those present." Oh. I guess that makes sense. He's going to talk again. He better not tell me it's a blessing in disguise. I don't think I could handle it.

"I think this will turn out alright." It better. "Meanwhile, there is no way to reverse it, so you may just have to get used to listening to their thoughts. Eventually you will be able to tune them out, but it's far too soon for that." That sounds like occlumency. Damn, I wish I'd tried harder at that in 5th year. I wonder if I could convince Snape to try again...Doubtful.

"Can I go then?" I hate being stuck here. Why am I always in the Hospital Wing? They should re-name it after me once I leave. The Harry Potter Wing. Now that doesn't sound conceited, not in the least.

"I think you should stay overnight, let your arm heal. Other than that, though, you should be well enough to leave tomorrow." Wonderful, another night wasted in the Hospital Wing.

"Okay, sure." Just nod your head and back away slowly. Is he leaving? I'm kind of tired. Maybe I should sleep. I need time to think this over.

I can hear Ron and Hermione's thoughts. I hate to think about what I might hear in the future. Oh, god, what happens when one of them starts dating. No! What if they date someone else...That's going to be horrible. I'm not looking forward to that.

Here comes Madam Pomfrey again with another bottle of something or other. I swear I must have had every medicine available in this stupid castle. Ew, this one tastes like liver. Gross.

Ah, soft pillow. I'm so tired, I think I'll..."

What time is it? It's still dark, it can't be that early. Where's the clock? Over there, 1 AM! Aw, no, go back to sleep.

Wait, is someone else here? There is! There's another person here, and it's not Madam Pomfrey. What are they doing?

_'Stupid Weasel, could have permanently damaged him. No one harms Potter except me_.'

Oh my god, is that Malfoy?

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Confusing? I hope not, I'd tried to make it simple since this technique is often confusing, lol. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Breakfast and Potions

It is. It's Malfoy! What is he doing here? Why would he come visit me? Granted, it's 1 AM, but still, he's here.

'_He's so beautiful. I wonder if he knows how gorgeous he is.'_ What the hell? Malfoy thinks I'm gorgeous. I've never really thought about it. Hermione keeps telling me I need to get rid of my glasses. She's probably right.

'_If he'd just get rid of those damn glasses.'_ Well, there you go. This is so surreal. Why is he here? I can't let him know I'm awake. It'd probably scare him off.

'_I wish I didn't have to be so much of a jerk. If only you knew.'_ Knew what? Tell me! Tell me! Okay, I guess I'm a little over-eager, but what would you do if you're nemesis was sitting by your bed and you could hear his innermost thoughts? That's what I thought.

You know, he's not too bad looking. I'm pretty sure I'm gay. Ron and Hermione know, and they seem to be okay with it. I think Ron is just relieved I don't want him. I was with this guy over the summer, the Dursleys don't know. Heaven forbid I be anymore odd than I already am. Apparently it's not a big deal in wizard society.

But Malfoy, he is definitely hot. I suppose I never really paid attention, what with all the insults and everything. What's he doing? Oh, that feels nice. Don't move your hand. Wait, shouldn't I be cursing him or something?

This is so weird. His hand is on my thigh and I like it.

'_Oh, god, he looks so cute. Would it be so wrong to kiss him? Yes, he would probably curse me into a million pieces, kind of like the Weasel tried to do. Too bad the Weasel is incompetent.'_

Ron is not incompetent! Okay, so I called him that earlier, but you can't say that! Kiss me? Would you really? Do I want you to? Maybe... What was that noise?

'_What was that noise?'_ At least I'm not hallucinating.

'_I have to get out of here. Damn Pomfrey, can't keep her big nose out of my business.'_ Something is definitely off here. Oop, and there he goes. Wow, he has a nice ass. Nice Harry, way to concentrate on the problem.

So Malfoy has some kind of feelings for me...This is weird. I can hear Ron, Hermione, and now Malfoy's thoughts. Whatever curse Ron did, remind me to kill him. Ow, remind me not to move my arm either.

And now it's almost 2 AM. I need to sleep. I am not looking forward to tomorrow. It's going to suck. Agh, I can't sleep. I'll try counting sheep.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, six is my favorite number, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, you know, thirteen is not such a bad number, 14, 15, 16, 17, I'm seventeen. I can apparate now, it's so much easier. 18, 19, 20, wow these sheep are boring. Maybe if I turn them a different color... Red! Yes, those are much more interesting. 21, 22, 23, 24, 25...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ack, bright light! Now what time is it? 8 AM, that's much better. And there's Ron and Hermione. Honestly, I'm not that much of a liability. I've been in the Hospital Wing enough times, you don't have to visit me so much people!

Well, they brought me clothes. I guess I should get dressed. Where is that portable curtain? No way I'm letting Ron or Hermione see me naked. There it is. Do I have to go to classes? I hope not. Shouldn't I be allowed to skip a day because of my 'condition'?

'Did I do the transfiguration homework? I hope so. I should go check. I wish Harry would hurry up. We need to get to breakfast, and it's potions first thing this morning.' Classes? I don't wanna go!

'**What's taking so long? I'm hungry.'** Ugh, why is Ron ALWAYS hungry? I know he's a growing boy and all that, but _come on_.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Yes, yes. I'm coming, relax a little, Hermione, would you?

"Yeah, hold on." Okay, I'm dressed and somewhat presentable. Granted my hair never seems to lay flat, maybe if I just...no, that made it worse. Okay, Hermione looks pissed. I suppose I should hurry up.

'Come on, Harry. We don't have all day!' Well excuse me for breaking my arm, but you know, it's not even my fault! Perhaps you should be yelling at your repressed love!

Alright I'm ready.

"Okay, let's go."

'Finally!'

'**Good, I'm hungry.'** Yes, you're hungry. I know, Ron.

Here we are at the Great Hall. Doesn't look any different. Oh, come on, Harry, you were only gone for a day. I guess not much changes in a day.

Hmm, everyone's here. Ooh, there's Seamus, I hope he doesn't try to hit on me again. I already told him I wasn't interested, but he never seems to take the hint. No, no! Don't sit down next to me, do-- Too late.

"Hi, Harry." He sounds happy. I wonder if he thinks me getting knocked out somehow addled my brain. I guess it kind of did, but not in that way. No means no, Seamus.

"Hi Seamus." His smile is getting bigger. What does that mean?

"I heard about your accident. Are you okay?" He sounds sincere but the look on his face tells different. What does he want?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

'For gods sakes, Seamus, he's not interested! He already told you. Stop acting like so much of a slut!' Thank you, Hermione. At least someone got the hints.

"Hey, Harry, I was wondering..." Oh, here we go again. "...if maybe you wanted to hang out sometime?" Why, oh, why couldn't I have been in Slytherin? That would make this all so much easier. He looks so eager and now I have to crush him, once again.

"Seamus, I--"

"No, it's okay, Harry. I understand." What? Understand what? And don't cut me off!

"You have your eye on someone else." What? Who else?

"Uh..." I don't know what to say. What is he talking about? I don't like anyone!

'**What is Seamus on about? Harry doesn't fancy anyone, does he?'** No, Ron, I don't fancy anyone. I don't know what the hell Seamus is on about. He's leaning in, I guess that means I should too.

"Don't worry about it. Malfoy is pretty hot." WHAT? Malfoy! Where did he get that idea?

'**What did he say? Damn it, Seamus, don't whisper. Ooh, look, pancakes!'** Yeah...Ron pays real close attention, NOT!

Speaking of Malfoy, where is he? I see him. He doesn't look happy. I wonder why...

_'Get the hell away from him, Finnigan.'_ Someone didn't have his coffee this morning. Why is he so angry? Is it because of Seamus? He is sitting kind of close...

Malfoy looks murderous. He must have noticed me looking. He's looking away, trying to pretend he wasn't looking.

'_Oh, god, I think he saw me! Quick, look away!'_ Something weird is going on. He's ignoring me now, talking to Pansy.

_'No, Pansy, I'm not paying attention. Why? Because there is a very delicious looking Potter staring at me from the other side of the room._' Delicious? Something is definitely wrong. His thoughts were odd earlier in the Hospital Wing too.

I'm staring at him, aren't I? This must be where Seamus got his suspicions. I guess I wouldn't say no to Malfoy if he offered. I wonder what it would be like to feel his soft hands on my body? Ooh, that would feel nice. I bet he's rough in bed. I can just imagine...

'Why are Harry's eyes glazed over like that? Maybe we should take him back to the Hospital Wing, just to be sure.' What? No, I'm fine. Better snap out of it quickly before she drags me off.

'Hmph, I wonder what that was about...Oh well, it's time to go to class anyway. Ron, stop stuffing your face, you look like a chipmunk. The food will still be here when you come back.'

"It's time for class." I must've convinced her I'm fine. Should I tell them I can hear their thoughts? No, I think I'll keep it to myself for awhile. It might be interesting to see what comes of it.

'**But I'm not done yet...'** Is that all you think about, Ron?

"Come on, Harry, Ron, we don't want to be late." Yes, Heaven forbid we be late to one class, although it is potions first off and I'm sure Snape would love to take off 50 points for us being late.

"She's right, Ron. Snape will look for any excuse to take points." Is he grumbling? It's not my fault.

'**Bloody Snape. Why does he have to pick on us anyway? Stupid git.'** I hear you, buddy, no, I i _really_ /i do. And there goes Hermione, she's picked up her bag and left us alone at the table. Ron looks a bit perplexed.

**'Where did she go?'** Ron, you really ought to pay a bit more attention.

'Stupid boys! I will not be late to class because of them.' I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez, she walks fast. Okay, got to catch my breath for a second. That girl can really move.

"Hermione, wait up!" Slow down, damn it! Good, she stopped, but she looks angry now.

"Hurry up, Harry. Ron, come on!" Bossy. Well, we made it to class, and look! Not late! Amazing isn't it.

'Good, we're not late. I hate to think what Snape would do' I can only imagine.

Is it me, or does it seem more sinister than usual in here? Is it possible to make this room any darker? I know there are no windows, but still. Where is Snape? I see him, over there, lurking in the corner.

He must have something awful planned, judging by that evil smirk on his face. That was the bell, good thing we weren't late, eh, Hermione? I guess I should sit down.

So Snape, what's the dastardly deed for today?

"Today, you will be working in pairs. I will assign them and I expect the potion to be completed by the end of the lesson." Wonderful, gee, I wonder who he'll pair me with, as though it's not obvious.

"Granger and Parkinson, Weasley and Zabini, Potter and Malfoy..." See, I told you. Snape is so incredibly predictable.

'I'm stuck with that pug-faced bitch? How will I ever get anything done?' Wow, I didn't know Hermione could be so mean. She's always encouraging us to be nicer to the rest of the houses.

'**Zabini? Which one is he? Poor Harry, stuck with Malfoy. I don't know how he stands it all the time. I still feel bad for yesterday. Maybe I should apologize again.'** It's okay, Ron. I'm not mad at you, well, kind of, but not too much. Who knows? This might turn out to be a good thing.

"Potter." Draco's voice sounds disdainful as always.

'_Yes! I'm partnered with Potter. Thank you Merlin for Snape being so idiotic!'_ How can he cover up those emotions? He looks as cold as ever. I never really noticed how bright his eyes are... It's like silver with specks of blue.

'_Is he looking at my eyes?'_ Oop, don't get caught. Avert your eyes. Concentrate on the potion.

"Malfoy." Good, I sounded cold and disdainful as well, I think.

"Let's get started." Does he always have to sneer when he says anything to me? It's not like I'm stupid or something.

'_God, he looks incredible today. I just want to run my hands through his hair and snog him senseless'_ What? Since when does Malfoy like me?

"Hand me that vial, Potter." His voice is as cold as ever and those thoughts are running through his head? I don't think I could do that.

"_The vial,_ Potter." I hesitated too long, now he's pissed. Here you go, the vial, just like you asked.

'_As hot as you are, you'd think you'd have enough brains to listen once in awhile.' _Hey, I listen! It's a little hard when your enemy of seven years is thinking dirty thoughts about you.

Our potion doesn't look too bad though, I guess it's because only he's working on it. I try in potions, I really do. It's just that Snape makes it so damn difficult to do anything right in here!

What was that? Did he just touch me? It was only a brush of the fingers, but it was definitely a touch. I'm a bit confused on what's going on here.

'_His skin is so soft. I want to run my tongue all over his body, dip it into the crevices of his belly button, his neck, behind his ears. I bet his neck is a sensative spot for him. No, Draco, you shouldn't be thinking about Potter right now. Great, I'm getting hard. Snape in a thong, Snape in a thong. Ew, gross, that's better.'_ Great, now that image is going to be stuck in my head forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't have quite the same effect on me as it did him. I'm still hard. That little image he just procured has now engrained its self in my mind. What time is it? Five minutes, five minutes until I can get out of here and find a free lavatory.

I hope it goes by quickly. This is torture. I have to make it go down, I have to--

'That bitch! She did that on purpose! Fine, she wants to ruin the potion, far be it for me to stop her. And when she wakes up with lime green hair all over her body, don't come crying to me!' Talk about vindictive. I didn't know Hermione could be like that. I guess I see what she's mad about. The potions supposed to be purple, not yellow.

'_Ah, look, Pansy ruined the Mudblood's potion. I almost feel sorry for her, almost.'_ Sorry? This side of Malfoy is a little wierd, It's like he has feelings.

One more minute, good, I don't think I can stand this pressure much longer. Damn Malfoy! Putting that image in my head, oh god, I think I just got harder, if that's even possible. Hurry up and dismiss the class already!

Thank god! Now, off to find a bathroom!

* * *

A/N: You guys were so nice to me that I thought I'd another chapter! and if you're thinking that it's not quite humor, it'll get funnier, but not really blatant comedy. Hmm, we'll just have to see how it progresses I suppose, ;) please review! 


	3. Lunch and Creatures

Bathroom! Bathroom! Damn it! Why are there never any when you need one? Wait, I see one, thank god!

Is it empty? Oh, I don't care. I know how to cast a silencing charm.

Ah, that's better. Why did Malfoy have to think that? Does he always think that, I wonder? How does he function with those thoughts going through his head? I don't think I could.

Ooh, ooh, ah, ah, that feels good. I can just imagine what it would be like. He'd push me up against a wall, I like a dominant boy. He'd devour my mouth. I bet his lips are really soft, they always look soft. His tongue would map out my mouth, he'd taste like chocolate mint, yum.

His hands would roam all over my body. It would feel like everything was on fire. Everywhere he touched me would feel like it was burning. His lips would travel down my body, leaving tiny red marks, a mark of ownership.

Mmm, his skin would be incredibly soft. He would be rough and gentle at the same time. Oh, god, I'm cumming! Oh!

Wow, that was amazing. I wonder if it would be the same if it was real... What was that? Did someone just come in?

Shit! Quick, where's my wand? _Evanesco._ Thank god I finally mastered those stupid silent spells. Okay, be calm, just pretend you were using the toilet.

Hey look! It's Malfoy! I wonder what he's doing in here.

"Potter." He still sounds disdainful.

_'God, Potter. I'm alone with Potter. Control yourself, don't do anything.'_ Maybe you _should_ do something. No, bad Harry, don't encourage it.

"Malfoy." I should get out of here. Ooh, is that his body? It looks so much better when he's not wearing robes.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Potter? The Mudblood become too annoying, whining about Pansy?"

_'You are so hot.'_ How can you think one thing and say another entirely?

"No," a scathing voice, that's good, "Just using the facilities." He's sneering at me, mean. "How about you? Couldn't take Pansy's airheadedness anymore?" Airheadedness? Is that even a word? Good going, Harry.

"At least I know how to shut my women up." His women? How many does he have? Besides, he's gay, isn't he? If he isn't, he's having some really weird thoughts then.

_'My women? What possessed me to say that? Everyone knows I'm gay. And, ew, if he takes that the way I meant it, gross. Sleeping with a woman, disgusting!'_ See, told you he was gay.

"Whatever, Malfoy." I have to leave, being here with him is not helping, and I think I'm getting hard again, oh god. Okay, I'm leaving, good.

_'There he goes. I wish I could just fuck him now and get him out of my head. This is so annoying!'_ What did I do? Why is he so obsessed anyway?

Whew, at least I got out of there before he jumped me or something. I can't believe Malfoy has some kind of weird feelings for me. That is so odd. Who'd have thought it, huh?

I guess I should get back to the common room before Ron and Hermione start wondering what happened to me. At least I can't hear their thoughts when we're not in the same room.

Oh, shut up, Mrs. Norris. It's only in between classes, telling Filch won't do you any good.

"Shoo!" Yeah, that's right, slink away. Nothing to see here.

I'm almost to the common room. Why in heaven's name is it so far up? I wonder if the other common rooms are so far away from everything as Gryffindor Tower is.

"Snickerdoodle." What a weird password. Trust someone to use a muggle cookie as a password. I bet the Slytherins would die if they had a password like that.

Where are Ron and Hermione?

'Why is Ron so dense? I mean, i come on /i , Lavender is soo ugly! Why doesn't he like me? She's not even smart! Hey, there's Harry.' Well, I guess we know what Hermione wants...

"Hi, Harry!" I suppose I should go sit with her.

'Ron, pay attention! Stop staring at Lavenders breasts! Ugh, stupid boys.' Haha, that's funny. I guess he is kind of fixated. Hey, Ron! Snap out of it!

"Hi, Hermione."

"Where have you been, Harry?" Oh, you know, the usual, wanking off to images of my worst enemy.

"I just went to visit Hagrid." That's a plausible excuse.

"Oh." 'Why didn't he invite us?' Because I'm lying... "Well, lunch is soon. Ron, are you paying attention? 'Stupid idiot, tear yourself away from Lavender for half a second, if you would.'

"Huh?" '**Why does Hermione look mad? Did Harry do something?'** No, I didn't do anything. You need to learn how to pay attention.

"I said lunch is soon, are you coming?" Hermione sounds a little mad now too.

**'Food? Of course!'** Do you EVER think of anything else, Ronald?

"Yeah, I'm coming."

'Good, stop staring at Lavender.' Well, she's a little happier I guess.

Aw, and now I have to get up from my comfy chair. I guess it's worth it to eat.

Here we are in the Great Hall, again. Is Malfoy here? Yes, he's over there. He's not looking at me, I'm a little disappointed. Why? I don't know. Why should I be disappointed that he's not looking at me?

Hey, look! Kidney pie, my favorite! I wonder how they cook it, I've never had to make it at the Dursleys, luckily. I bet it's really hard to make. Good thing we have so many house elves here. Hermione's still kind of on her house elf kick. She's tuned it down quite a bit though.

Why is my neck prickling like that? It feels like I'm being watched. Maybe I am...

'_How does he get his hair to look so wild? I want to mess it up more, drag my hands through it, force his head down around my cock and make him suck it.'_ Wow, those are some dirty thoughts for the lunch table. I can't believe he thinks of me like that. I mean, we are enemies, aren't we?

Well, I thought we were, maybe I haven't been paying close enough attention.

'_His eyes are so gorgeous. Why am I so attracted to his eyes? Why am I attracted to him at all? He is Potter after all. Father would kill me, if he wasn't in Azkaban that is. I guess that's one good thing Potter did.'_ I did a good thing? He's happy that his father is in prison? What kind of family does he have anyway? I always thought they were happy, evil, yes, but happy.

He thinks I'm hot. I'd say he is too. I wonder how long he's had these thoughts about me. Hmm, what would happen if I gave him the opportunity? That would be an interesting meeting... Perhaps I shall set something up with my ulterior knowledge.

Now, back to lunch. Hey, where did my pie go? Ron! You stole my pie! That is not cool.

**'I hope Harry didn't notice that. But there's no more, and he was staring at Malfoy. Why was he staring at Malfoy? He's been doing that a lot lately. Maybe it was because of the spell...I knew something horrible went wrong! This is all my fault. Hey! Where'd the pie go? Harry took it back, bastard.'**

Yes, I took it back. You stole it from me, remember? I have not been staring at Malfoy! Haven't you been paying attention? He's been staring at me, a lot more than is normal. Although, maybe it's not more than normal and I just never noticed before. Oh well, weird.

'Where did I see that spell about turning hair colors…' I see Hermione is busy planning her revenge. Where does she get off telling us to be friendly with the Slytherins when she's plotting against them?

"It's time for Care of Magical Creatures." Ooh, yay! Another class with Malfoy and a chance to listen to his thoughts! What are we waiting for? Let's go!

'Why is Harry so excited?' Uh, no reason. Just hurry up.

'**I wonder how many cakes I can sneak out of the Hall.'** As many as you can fit in your pockets, Ron.

"Are you ready?" 'Hurry up! We can't be late!' Yes, yes, Hermione, I'm coming already.

"Yeah, let's go." Okay, and we're leaving. Uh, Ron, you may want to squash your pockets, the cakes are a little obvious.

"So, what do you think Hagrid'll have today?" I don't know, Ron. Pehaps some man-eating beast that everyone is too afraid to go near, or maybe an animal we can't see and we'll have to draw it.

"Dunno." I'll just leave it at that.

Okay, we're here, and there's Hagrid. Oh, no, he looks excited, that's never good.

"Gather roun', everybody!" Uh oh. "I got sumpin' extra special fer today." 'Extra special'? What does that mean?

**'No, I don't want anything 'extra special'. That can't be good.'**

'I hope it's not something illegal. God knows we've had enough experience with that.' I completely agree. No more illegal creatures, please.

"Come this way, everybody!" He's gesturing us closer to his cabin. Better there than the forest.

"Shh." Why should we be quiet? Will it scratch our eyes out if we're loud? Oh god, please don't let it be evil.

Oh, what is it? It's so beautiful.

'Oh my god!' How did he get them?' Get what? What are they? Hermione, tell me!

"So who knows what they are?" No idea.

'I do! Pick me!' Of course you know what they are, you know everything.

"'Ermione?"

'_Sure, pick the Mudblood, it's not like any of the rest of us don't know that they're nymphs.'_ They're nymphs? They are really beautiful, and they kind of glow gold.

"They're Pleiades, star nymphs." Oh, that's why they glow gold. They look like willow, almost not human, but yet they are at the same time. If I was straight, and they were human, I would so go for them

**'Wow, they're gorgeous. I love their hair, it's gold, kind of like Hermione's.'** At least he subconsciously likes Hermione, that's something. Too bad he doesn't realize it yet.

"Very good, 'Ermione!" 'Thank you!' "Now, I want you ter pair up and research from yer book. Hand it in at the end of class." Pair up? Who'm I going to pair with?

'Uh oh, who's going to partner Harry? Me or Ron?' At least I'm not the only one worried.

'**Who's Harry gonna partner? I always hate when they say 'pair up'.'** Hmm, I think I'll do something different today.

"It's okay, guys. You work together, I'll find someone else." They look really surprised.

'What's he doing?' You'll see. Now, off to have some fun.

"Malfoy." I think I caught him off guard. He looks a little taken aback.

_'What does Potter want? It must be some kind of trap.'_ It's not a trap, just a test.

"What, Potty?" Why does he call me that? I hate that nickname.

"I need a partner." Duh.

"That is none of my concern, Potter." _'Why is he telling me?'_

"If you haven't noticed, we're the only two left. We have to partner." You're not very observant, are you, Mr. Malfoy?

'_What? Where the hell did Pansy and Blaise go? Wonderful, they've paired up, leaving me to Potter's twisted game. Fine, I'll play along.'_ It's not a twisted game, okay, it kind of is, but it's just plain fun!

"Fine, Potter, but this isn't potions, I'm not doing all the work this time." '_Time to pull some of your own weight, Potter. Although, I wouldn't mind pulling some of your weight if you get my drift...'_

Oh, I get your drift alright. Now where's my book?

"Okay, star nymphs. It says here they wanted the spotlight all the time." Makes sense, they are star nymphs after all. No wonder they're so beautiful.

_'Spotlight, eh? Sounds like Potter, with all his admirers. I admit he's beautiful enough to deserve that attention, but really, beauty isn't everything.'_ Beauty isn't everything? What happened to the vain Malfoy who always makes sure his clothes are spotless? This new side is a bit confusing.

"Sound familiar, Potter?" Why does he have to drawl like that? It only makes his voice sexier. Sexier? What the hell is wrong with me?

"For your information, I don't like being fawned over." Yeah, that's right! I don't like all the attention.

"Sure." '_Like I believe that.'_ You should believe it! I don't ask for it, and I sure as hell don't want it!

Alright, we're nearly finished. That wasn't so horrible now, was it?

'_I have to get out of here. You are way too hot for me to pretend to hate you.'_ You're pretending? For how long?

There's the bell, and here come Ron and Hermione, like always. I wish I could follow Malfoy.

"Hi, Harry, sorry you had to partner Malfoy." It was my pleasure.

"It's okay, Ron. He's not too bad."

**'Not too bad? What's going on here?'** If you only knew, Ron.

'Did Harry just say what I think he said?' Why, yes, I did. 'I wonder what got into him. You don't think he likes Malfoy? No! Harry hates him, right?' Hate is such a strong word, strongly dislike is such a better way to put it. Actually, think he's hot and want to fuck him is an even better way of putting it.

"Come on, let's go to the common room." I want to go back, let's go. I need to think, in peace. This whole 'hearing people's thoughts' thing can get quite taxing on one's brain.

Hey, look, it's Malfoy! Why is he standing in the entrance hall?

_'Damn it! Where did Blaise go? He better not be off fucking that stupid Gryffindor. We had an arrangement. If he thinks I'm ever letting him top, he's sadly mistaken.'_ Wait, what? Who? Blaise is what? With a Gryffindor? Which one? How come I don't know about this?

'_Aw, shit. Potter. Can't he ever stop plaguing my thoughts?'_ Hey, I'm not a plague. You're the one obsessed with me.

"Ugh, Potter." He sounds so disgusted. How is that possible when he apparently wants to snog me senseless?

"Shut up, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." I'm more in the mood to push you into that closet and have my way. He looks completely surprised as though he never expected me to say that.

"The mood?" He's being sarcastic. "Well, that's too bad, Potter, because I don't feel like caring what you think." '_Why are you making me do this?'_ I'm not doing anything!

"Please, Malfoy, you can't do anything." Ooh, a challenge, everyone knows a Malfoy can't back down from a challenge.

'Harry! What are you doing? You're provoking him!' That's the idea!

"Harry, don't!" Oh, Hermione, if only you knew what I was thinking. How ironic.

Malfoy's eyes are flashing. I think he's going to kill me! Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Ron just tried to rush forward and Hermione's holding him back.

"Hermione!" '**Hermione! Let me go! I have to help Harry!'** Thanks, but I don't need any help.

"Ron, don't! You'll just make it worse!" Yes, Hermione, keep him back, tell him whatever you want.

"I hate you, Potter." Draco just growled at me, if I wasn't a little scared right now, that might have turned me on. Uh oh, he's getting closer.

Hey! Okay, can't breath! Could you ease up on the neck a little bit?

Ouch, and that's the stone wall. He has a strong grip. I didn't think he did, but this proves it.

What is he doing with that hand? Oh, no, I think he's going to hit me! What do I do? Someone help me!


	4. Dinner and Insanity

'_Don't hit him! Don't hit him! Oh, damn it, I have to!'_ AAAHHH! He's going to hit me!

"Fuck!" _'Fuck! He ducked! Cheater! Ow, that hurts!'_ Yeah, that's right, I ducked. You didn't think I was going to let him hit me? "Fuck you, Potter." Yes, please.

"Your very welcome." Sarcasm gets them every time. I think he just snarled at me. Whatever, you tried to hit me.

"I hate you, Potter." _'For making me try to hit you when I'd rather be shagging you but that so wasn't fair.'_ Nothing's fair in love and war. I suppose we're in the war part right now.

"Whatever, Malfoy." Just walk away, that's good. I see Hermione released Ron. Draco's cradling his hand. I feel bad, but Madam Pomfrey will fix it.

"Harry, how could you do that?" Calm down, Hermione, I didn't get hurt.

"It's okay, nothing happened." Only because I could hear his thoughts...

"But you could have been hurt!" 'When will you grow up, Harry?' I'm grown up! I kinda have to be, what with Voldemort and all.

"Hermione, he's fine, leave it alone." Thank you, Ron.

'**If you hadn't stopped me, I would have beaten Malfoy to a pulp.'** Oh, Ron, violence never solved anything. Now, what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, going to back to the dormitories so I could think.

"Come on, guys, let's go back to the common room." I think I need some 'alone time'.

'Ron, you shouldn't encourage this, but I guess, given your lack of maturity, it's to be expected.' Can't argue with that.

'**I wonder if Lavender will be there? She's so hot.'** Ew, Ron, don't need to hear about that, thanks. Besides, Hermione loves you. If you'd just pull your heads out of the clouds for half a second, you would realize it.

'What time is it? Hmm, I wonder if there's enough time to start the potions homework before dinner.' Ugh, homework. Is that all she ever thinks about? 'And I need to find that spell for hair growth and color change.' I guess not.

Ah, peace and quiet of the common room. Well, almost, I guess I should go to my room if I really want peace.

Here I am at the dorm and...Seamus is here, great. Wait, is he with someone?

"Oh, do that again." He is! And it sounds like a little more than friends.

"Like that?" And that's another guy, but who?

"God, Blaise, faster!" Okay, it's Blaise. I guess that's the Gryffindor Dra-Malfoy meant. Maybe that means he's over me, yes! I'm free!

Did I almost say 'Draco'? What's happening to me? Oh! Okay, that was a little more than I needed to see. Looks like I don't get any alone time today. Maybe I'll just do my homework.

"I've decided to join you guys." Yes, I'm going to do homework.

"That's great, Harry!" I know, I know, you're excited, Hermione.

'Good, he's going to do something productive for once.' Excuse me, but I am _always_ productive. So maybe it's not always important, but it has a purpose!

"So, what are we doing?" What homework have we in store for today?

"Potions." Ron sounds absolutely ecstatic, not.

**'I HATE potions! Why do I have to take it? It's not like I'm going to be whipping up antidotes at a moments noti--Hey, is that Lavender?'** Someone's easily distracted. Is it Lavender? Why, yes, it is, and that is a mighty small skirt she is wearing, might I add.

'Slut.' Actually I kind of agree with you on this one Hermione.

"Oh, hi, Ron!" I hate Lavender's voice. It's so high pitched, like a chihuahua.

"Hi, Lavender." Don't sound so dreamy, Ron, it's unappealing.

"Hi, Harry." Oh god, she's trying to be seductive. Why doesn't she get that I'm gay?

**'Why does Lavender like Harry? Why doesn't she like me? Am I too tall? Or maybe it's my hair, maybe she doesn't like red-heads. No, she's not that shallow, right?'** Uh, Ron, have you just met Lavender?

"Hey, Lavender." Just be cool, and maybe she'll go away. Nooo, she sat down. You can't join our 'study party'.

'Go away, you leech.'

"Hi, Lavender, how are you?" Hermione certainly presents a good facade.

"I'm doing well, Hermione, it's just," Oh no, "Parvati is at Charms club and I don't have anyone to hang out with." 'Aaw, tear, I feel so bad for you, NOT!'

"Oh, well that's too bad." 'Go away!' For once, I agree. Lavender is really annoying at times, and now is one of those times.

"Well, I just thought maybe I could hang with you guys for awhile." Does she think that smile is winning? Because I'd have to say no.

**'Yes! Hang with us! Like me!**' Oh, Ron, don't be so desperate. You've already got a girl who loves you.

Hermione's giving me that look.

'God, Harry, please say no, please, please, please!'

"I...uh..." What should I do? I'm bad at confrontation. I don't want Hermione mad, but I'd feel bad turning down Lavender.

'Please say no, Harry. I can't say no.

**'Please say yes, Harry! Please, please, please!'** Ugh, who to let down, two or one? I guess two wins out.

"Sure, Lavender, you can sit with us." Why did I do that? Hermione looks crushed and Ron looks ecstatic.

"Thanks, Harry!" Gross, she just kissed me on the cheek. I'm gay, I tell you!

'No, Harry. She's going to steal Ron.' I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do? The most I can do is shrug in apology.

'Don't think that makes up for it, mister. This is your fault.' She's thinking a bit irrationally right now. She'll get over it, I hope.

**'Harry, you rule! Now, Lavender, notice me!'** Yeah, yeah, I'm a great friend. If I was a better one, I would just tell you to give up on Lavender and go for Hermione.

Now, what were we working on? Potions, that was it. Where is my book? Ron, you're resting your elbow on my book.

"Ow!" Well, if you'd been paying attention instead of gazing open-mouthed at Lavender, I wouldn't have had to pull it out from under you.

**'I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses...'** I guess you're not too mad then.

'Nice one, Harry, I approve.' Good, I'm glad I have your approval.

Now to try to concentrate. Wormwood...wormwood...what does it do? That sounds familiar, where have I heard it before?

Hmm, 'Is a prominent ingredient in the Draught of Living Death.' Wait, I remember! My very first day ever at Hogwarts Snape asked me about that! That evil git, how was I supposed to know? I can't believe how evil he was...is.

**'God, Lavender is so hot. Look at her breasts, they're so big. I just want to run my hands over her soft ti--'** NO! Ew! I have to get out of here! I don't want to hear that!

"What's wrong, Harry?" You wouldn't ask that if you knew what I'd just heard, Hermione.

"Nothing, I just...uh, need to go to the library." Yeah, the library, somewhere quiet.

"Okay, um, we'll see you at dinner then?" Only if those thoughts are out of Ron's mind.

"Yeah, sure." Gotta get out of here, now!

Thank god, that was the worst thing I've ever heard in my entire life. The door is closed now and I'm in the corridor. I really don't want to go to the library. What time is it? It's almost time for dinner, I suppose I could go down early.

Jeez, how far away is the Great Hall? It doesn't always seem to take this long. Maybe because I'm tired. I think I need to sleep. Maybe I'll go to bed early tonight. Aw, who am I kidding, I'll go to bed late like I always do.

I guess I've been walking around for awhile because there are Ron and Hermione. They must have finished the homework, or Hermione was finally able to pull him away from Lavender, either or.

Hey, and there's Luna. She's always good for some tension breaking.

"Hey, Luna." She looks as dreamy as ever. I wonder what it would be like to be in her head...Hmm...

"Oh, Hello, Harry." Good ol' Luna. "Hello, Ron, Hermione."

"Hello, Luna." 'Great, Luna. I wonder what kind of made-up creature she's looking for this time.' That's a good question, Hermione. I think I'll ask her.

"So, what are you doing, Luna?" I think her eyes just bulged a little. That must mean it's something big.

"My father told me that there are Swishmangle Doddlers in the castle, and I'm going to find one!" Wow, I wonder what that is...

'Ha! That's not real. She is so naive.' Come on, Hermione. Just because she believes in things that are a little...different...doesn't mean she's crazy.

"That's lovely, Luna." See, I'm at least encouraging. Ron, don't laugh at her.

'**That is the craziest girl I've ever met, and I'm friends with Hermione!'** Now, that's just plain mean.

"Yes, I can't wait to find one! They like to hide behind old tapestries and latch onto passersby, so be careful! They will suck out your brain cells and use them to multiply!" Ooh, scary.

"I'll be careful." It's just best to humor her.

"Good! Well, I guess I'll see you later!" She is the funniest person ever.

"Bye, Luna." Always good for a pick me up.

'Thank god she's gone. I couldn't take anymore of that inane blabbering.' Do you know, sometimes you are just as annoying as she is, Hermione. Just because she is more open-minded than you are is no reason to criticize.

"Let's go to dinner." Is that what we were doing? Oh yes, I remember now. I guess I'm easily distracted.

So what's for dinner? Ooh, pork chops! I really like those.

'**Yum! I love this stuff!'** We know, Ron, food! I'm just glad those thoughts are out of your head. That was something I definitely never needed to hear.

Where's Seamus? No, wait, I see him. He could try being a little less conspicuous, what with all those glances over at the Slytherin table. I know Blaise is hot and everything, but try to be a little more secretive.

Blaise is talking to Malfoy. I wish I could hear what they were saying. Wait, why do I want to know? Something weird is happening to me. How am I supposed to ever concentrate when other people's thoughts are bombarding my own?

'**How do they get the filling _inside_ of the pastries?'**

'Why is Ron so dense? Am I not giving enough signals? What does he see in Lavender?'

'_Does it look like I'm paying attention, Blaise? I'd rather be fucking Potter's brains out.'_

Oh my god! Can't I get a moments peace? This is so frustrating! Ow. I think I'm getting a migraine. Why is Dumbledore smiling? Doesn't he know how painful and annoying this is? Maybe he has some kind of answer, I'll talk to him later.

Right now, it's time for desert! Oh look, they have chocolate covered strawberries today. I wonder what the house elfs were thinking tonight. This one looks good. It's the reddest and plumpest.

Mmm, I love the taste of strawberries, the way the flavor bursts in your mouth, first kind of bitter and then the rush of sugar overtakes it. Oops, it dripped, better lick that off my hand before it runs.

'_Does he know what he's doing to me? Good gods he is so sexy.'_ I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose strawberries can be erotic, if put in the proper situation. Maybe I'll tease him a bit.

'_If he does anymore with that tongue of his, I think I'll have to find some excuse to duel so I can touch him. I want to lick that juice off his chin, run my tongue down his neck, feel him shiver underneath me, know that I caused it. That's what I want.'_ I want that too. Please, please, I want that! Wait, no, why am I thinking this?

Damn Malfoy! He's got me all confused! I knew I was gay, but him? I'd like to know exactly how long this has been going on.

I think that's enough food for today. Those strawberries were really good, and I ate like 7 of them. Seven is an odd number. Actually it's supposedly the most magical number. I wonder if that was a coincidence. Eh, oh well.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to go back to the common room." Yeah, I'm tired, and I still haven't finished the potions essay, ugh.

"Ok, Harry. We'll see you in a bit." 'Maybe I can get Ron to notice me differently.' Good luck with that.

"Sure, later, mate." **'I wonder if Harry's avoiding us...Nah.'** Avoidance...eh, maybe. You guys have the weirdest thoughts sometimes, which makes it difficult to think myself.

Okay, and I'm out the door. Whew, it feels good to be alone with my thoughts.

i '_Fucking Pansy, can't leave me alone, that evil whore. If I don't want to talk, I don't want to talk! What doesn't she understand? Oh no, Potter.'_ /i Or not so much.

Here's Malfoy, again. Does he always do this, or have I just never noticed before?

_'Oh, Potter, here we are again. My god, you have a nice body.'_ He just checked me out! I swear he did, the way his eyes raked up and down my torso. Fine, two can play at this game.

"Hi, Malfoy." That's it, sound seductive.

'_Is he hitting on me?'_ Glad you're such a quick study.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" Don't be like that. Defensive tones are never happy.

"I think you know what I want." Oh ho! That's right! Harry Potter can be devious! That was fun, watching that sneer fall right off his face.

_'He IS hitting on me! Fine, Potter, if you want to play, let's play.'_ Yes! He's joining in the game, this ought to be fun. He's moving closer to me. I can almost smell him. It's an enticing mix of vanilla and mint. He's close enough now to touch. Maybe if I just...

"Ah, ah, ah, Potter, hands off the goods." What? He's smirking at me now, like's won.

'_Oh, Potter, so naive. You think I'd let this happen? I'm going to get you, but not now.'_ Get me? What does that mean? Well, you know, I really don't feel like waiting.

Your lips are so close. Ah, where did that come from? I'm kissing Malfoy, and god does it feel good.

* * *

A/N: i know, another cliffie, but once i get back to school i'll try to, you know, post a little more regularly...hopefully. anywho, read and review please!


	5. After Dinner Mint

'_Oh my god, oh my god! Potter is kissing me, what do I do? Wait, is that his tongue, in my mouth? It's so soft and smooth, just like I imagined. Mmm, you taste like strawberries. Do you know what you do to me, Potter? Fuck, if this wasn't so wrong, I'd push you into that broom closet and have my way.'_

I'm kissing Malfoy. What has gotten into me? But wait, his arms are sliding around my waist. That feels really nice. Oop, he just pulled me closer. Someone's having a good time, I can definitely tell. What would happen if I touched it...

"Oh, Potter." He just moaned, my name! This is incredible. I never knew I could have so much control over someone. This is a long kiss. I love his lower lip. I just want to suck on it and nibble it forever. He doesn't seem to mind.

'_Ack, no, I have to stop this. He is NOT the dominant one. I'm supposed to be doing this.'_ Aw, you can let go once in awhile, can't you? Oh, he pushed me away.

"What the fuck, Potter!" Sure, he sounds upset, but I think otherwise.

"I...I..." What do I tell him? That I can hear his thoughts and know he enjoyed that? Somehow, I don't think that would go over too well. He's glaring at me now, that's uncomfortable.

"Answer me, damn it!" '_Fuck, Potter, please come up with an excuse, make it a good one. I can't take this.'_ A good excuse? I'm not good at those. Why do you think I get detention all the time?

"I fell." Oh, god, he must think I'm crazy. That was the worst excuse I've ever heard, and I'm the one who said it!

"You fell." That tone is so disbelieving. I don't blame him. That was so lame.

"Yeah." This is so horrible. What kind of mistake did I just make?

"You are such a bad liar, Potter." I know! I know! I can't help it.

"You think I wanted to do that, Malfoy? I'd rather go live in a colony of Blast-Ended Skrewts." See, I can lie better, I just have to try.

"No one's stopping you." '_If I was smarter, I would.'_

"Whatever, Malfoy, just stay away from me." That was harsh, but I don't know what else to do. I know that's not what he wants, hell, it's not what I want.

"It'd be my pleasure, Potter." Ugh, that sneer. '_No! Potter, why are you so dense? Can't you see that I want you?'_ How am I supposed to know that? It's not like you ever told me.

'_Don't you get that all I ever wanted was your attention? I don't pick on you for no reason.'_ Seems like it. Why did I have to be so mean? And now he's gone, and I'm all alone in the corridor.

Nice going, Harry. That was real smart. Even I can't believe how stupid I am sometimes. I mean, really, I fell? What was that? I could have come up with a better lie. Why did I do it anyway? That's something I don't understand myself.

This has got to be the weirdest day of my life. Definitely the longest. I'm thinking I need a little help with these thoughts. They're starting to drive me crazy.

Hey, look, Dumbledore's office. That's a coincidence. Maybe I should go talk to him, see if there's anyway to fix this.

Oh, damn, I don't know the password...

"Sugar quill?" Nope, maybe another candy. "Sherbert Lemon?" No again. Anyway, why would he use the same password over again? "Fizzing Whisbees?" Damn!

Why do we have a headmaster that no one can ever see? What's the point of having an office if students can't get in to see you?

"Lemon drop," no, "Chocolate Frog," no, "Cockroach Cluster," no, "Pixie sticks?" Okay, I know, he probably doesn't know what a pixie stick is, but it was worth a shot.

"Fuck! Can't you just let me in?" I think the gargoyle just frowned at me. Can they do that? Fine, I'll try one more time, then I'm going to bed.

"Pumpkin Pasty?" Finally! Jeez, why is it so hard to guess a stupid password? Besides, Pumpkin Pasty's aren't even good.

"Hello, Harry. What brings you here tonight?" Oh, nothing, just felt like having a chat. Do you really not know? Or do you just enjoy torturing me?

"I was wondering if you were sure there is no way to fix this." Please, please tell me there's a way to fix this. God, he's twinkling again, doesn't he ever stop?

"I'm sorry, Harry, but there's really nothing you can do." Why? Why is there nothing to do? He's giving me a knowing smile. You don't think he knows what i _I'm_ /i thinking, do you? No...right?

"Nothing?" Nothing? Please, no. I can't take all these retarded thoughts floating through my head at odd times; it's distracting.

"No, don't worry though, it should become easier to block out the thoughts soon." God, I hope so. Well, this was a big waste of time. What's the point of trying to find the password if it doesn't do any good?

"Well, I guess I'll go then." This was stupid.

"Wait, Harry," Hmm? "Do you want to talk about anything you've heard today? I'm sure it must be challenging to sort out the thoughts." Oh, not really. It's pretty easy to tell whose is who's.

"Not much to tell, really." Except that apparently Malfoy is crazily obsessed with me...

"Really?" Yes, really. What does he know?

"Yeah, actually, professor, I have some homework to do, so if you don't mind..." I want to get out of here!

"Of course, Harry, go ahead." Thank you! Whew, for a second there, I thought he knew what I've been hearing all day. I wonder how he would take that? I'd rather not find out.

Here I am at the common room again. I wonder how many times in a day I come back here. I bet I could save time and energy by not coming here a million times a day.

There's Ron and Hermione. I'll sit with you, as long as you keep Ron's thoughts PG. What are you doing? Homework? I guess I should too.

"Hey, mate, where've you been?" Ha-ha, you really don't want to know, Ron, trust me.

"I went to..." Quick, think of a plausible lie! "...the library to look for a book." That's a good excuse, right?

"Oh, well, are you done with the potions essay?" No, because I didn't go to the library, duh. '**Harry is sure spending a lot of time in the library lately...'** I hope he doesn't catch on... **'I hope Hermione's not rubbing off on him.'** Worry alleviated.

'Why is Harry in the library so much now?' Now's the time to worry... 'What is he really doing? I know it can't be studying, he never does that on his own. He's hiding something.' Yes, I'm hiding something, please don't try to figure it out. It's hard enough to hide things from you when I can't hear your thoughts. Now I know things before you even do them. I'll have to pre-empt my strike.

That's too much work. I'd rather just block out your thoughts and have everything go back to normal! That would be nice.

"No, I didn't finish it yet." I hate potions. Why do I need it to be an Auror again?

"Oh, Harry." Don't sound so disappointed, Hermione. It's not like I always want to do homework, unlike _someone_ I know. I just rolled my eyes at her and I don't think she liked it very much.

'Someday I won't be there to help you, Harry Potter. What will you do then, huh?' Find someone else to do my work for me? No, okay, I don't know. I'll actually do work. I'm not incapable you know.

Arr, I hate potions! Why did I have to test into the N.E.W.T level? Couldn't Snape have kicked me out? You know, after I killed Voldemort, you'd think he'd be a bit nicer to me, but no.

I still can't believe it was that easy to kill old Voldy. I mean, really, who would have thought that the most powerful evil wizard of all time would choke on a pretzel? I mean, come on! It was almost too easy. All I had to do was enhance his choking with a simple spell. Sometimes I forget that he's dead since it only happened last summer. People are always reminding me when I ask stupid questions about what he's doing.

It wasn't that hard, so really, I don't deserve all the praise I get. Sure I'm the 'Savior of the Wizarding World," "The-Boy-Who-Lived." You know what I've always wondered, why does that name have to be hyphenated? I don't understand it, but whenever I see it written, it's _always_ hyphenated. "The Chosen One," I tell you, these are some of the stupidest names ever.

They need to get journalists who have better imaginations. That makes me almost positive that it wasn't Rita Skeeter who invented the names. She is quite creative.

'Is Harry paying attention? He seems to be spacing out more lately.' What? I guess I should concentrate, huh? Yeah, that would be good. What was I doing again? Oh, yeah, Potions...

"Hermione, I don't understand this." Yeah, I don't understand, please help me?

"Harry, it's not that difficult." For you, maybe. We all know you're the smartest witch of the year, no need to flaunt it. "Here, I'll do it."

"Really?" You will? Why? I shouldn't be so suspicious. She's being nice, I should take advantage.

"Hey! Why don't you help me?" '**Why does she help Harry? Does she like him more than me? That's not fair!'** Fairness has nothing to do with it. At least you want her attention, that's a good sign.

"Ron, Harry at least tries. I'm sure he has other things on his mind." 'Unlike you.' Okay, what does she know?

"I have other things on my mind!" He sounds indignant.

"Really? Like what?" Yes, do tell Ron. What do you think about? This is a trap if I've ever seen one.

"I...it...you..." Yes, Ron? **'What do I tell her? I don't think about anything else! She's right, I don't think!'** Now, that's funny! "What are you laughing at?" He sounds mad now. I guess I shouldn't have laughed so loudly, but it was funny!

"Nothing, Ron." Placate him, that's the idea. **'Laughing at me...Stupid Harry, just 'cause he saved the world doesn't mean he can laugh at me.'** Someone's bitter. I didn't hear you complaining when I saved your sorry ass from Voldemort. I seem to recall you cowering on the ground like a puppy dog. Maybe I'm a little bitter...

"We are never going to finish this essay if you don't concentrate!" Why do I need to concentrate if you already said you would do it for me? I don't understand the way your mind works sometimes, Hermione.

"Okay, I'm almost done." Yes, I'm almost done. Thank god, this essay is the worst ever. I think it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to listen to your thoughts too. It's hard enough with just my own, but add in your thoughts and it makes it one hundred times worse.

Okay, I give up. I am so tired. Today was the longest day of my life. If Ron wasn't my friend, I think I might be interested in doing this same spell on him. See how he likes having to listen to everyone's thoughts. Of course they don't know I can do it yet, and I don't plan on telling them anytime soon. I think I might be able to use this to my advantage. But right now, I'm too tired to do anything. I really think I just need to sleep.

Hopefully that will help. I really hope I can't hear their dreams too. I shudder to think what Ron dreams about, ugh. Is Dumbledore _sure_ there's no way to fix this? Or not even fix it, just enable me to block it faster. Maybe Snape could make a potion...Would I really drink anything Snape gave me though? Probably not.

Where's everybody going? What did I miss?

'**Yay, bed. I'm so tired. Come on, Harry, let's go.'** What? Bed? I'm coming!

"You coming, Harry?" Yes, I'm coming, Ron!

"Yeah, hold on." Just gotta gather my stuff. I've finally finished this essay, no way am I leaving it down here for the house elfs to mess up.

"'Night, guys." 'Finally, time to look up that spell.' Gee, I wonder what Pansy will look like tomorrow, one guess.

"Good night, Hermione." Yay, bed. I am sooo tired.

Ah, it's nice and dark in here. Neville's already asleep, I can hear him snoring. I don't know how I sleep through it. I guess I must just be used to it by now. Soft pajamas. They're so nice feeling. They have snitches on them. Mrs. Weasley bought them for me.

And to complete the ensemble is a wife beater. It's a muggle fashion, but it's very comfortable.

**'Why can't I have a body like Harry's? Maybe that's why Lavender likes him. I mean, he is gay, so I don't understand what she sees. He's not available to her.'**

Don't compare yourself to me Ron. It's not good for anyone's self-esteem. Besides, I don't even think I have a good body. People just tell me that, I don't believe them. But Hermione's right about my glasses. Maybe tomorrow I'll go to Madam Pomfrey and see if she can fix it.

But for right now, I think I'd rather sleep. Pull the hangings shut and fall asleep. That's what I want.

I really hope Ron doesn't think too much.

'**Maybe Lavender doesn't like me. I wonder if Hermione likes me...I mean, I think I might...'** Good, he's asleep. Except now I don't know what he was going to say! Damn it, it might have actually been important! Stupid Ron, doesn't think any important thoughts until he goes to sleep. Jeez.

* * *

A/N: New chap, hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Tonight Is the Night

"God, Harry, you're so beautiful," Draco told him.

"I am?" Draco smiled slightly and drew a hand across Harry's cheekbone.

"Doesn't anyone ever tell you that?" He asked. Harry shook his head, no. Draco smiled again. "Well, they should." Harry stared at Draco in astonishment.

Draco leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a soft kiss. Harry whimpered slightly and allowed Draco to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Harry was surprised at how good a kisser Draco was. Harry moaned as his mouth was plundered by Draco's skillful tongue.

Draco slid his hands around Harry's waist and pulled him closer. Harry allowed the movement and found himself flush against Draco. Draco moved a hand up to tangle itself in Harry's hair. Harry moaned softly into the kiss. Draco maneuvered Harry around to lie him down on the large bed.

He lowered Harry onto it and climbed on top of him. Harry gasped when he felt Draco's obvious erection pressing into his own. Draco broke the kiss to smirk down at Harry.

"Do you like that?" He whispered, moving in close to kiss Harry's neck. Harry squirmed slightly under Draco's hot breath on his neck. He whimpered when Draco's mouth left a trail of hot moist kisses down his neck.

"Yes," Harry breathed. He felt Draco's teeth graze his neck and had a sharp intake of breath. Draco moved down his body, leaving tiny bite marks of ownership all down his body. He stripped off Harry's shirt and threw it to the side.

Draco fumbled with the buttons on Harry's pants. He finally managed to get them down. He pulled them off forcefully, and Harry gasped at the suddenness. Draco smiled in a predatorial sort of way.

"Fuck, Draco, come on," Harry pleaded. Draco paused.

"Are you sure?" He asked in mock-innocence.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. Draco smirked up at him and licked the tip of Harry's throbbing erection. Harry shuddered at the contact. Draco took Harry in his mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. He worked his tongue over Harry's rock hard cock. Harry gasped and moaned at Draco's ministrations. His hands were curled around the bed sheets to keep himself grounded.

Harry cried out as Draco's teeth brushed over his erection. Harry writhed underneath Draco, trying to keep his body in control. Finally he couldn't control it any longer and he came hard in Draco's mouth. Draco cleaned him up with his tongue and moved up his body.

He kissed Harry slowly and Harry could taste himself in Draco's mouth. He moaned into the kiss and held Draco closer. Draco broke the kiss after a moment and stared down at Harry. Harry cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked. Draco shook his head and leaned into kiss Harry again.

BANG!

"Shit!" Wow, that was some dream. Who is banging on the door, interrupting my perfect dream? It better not be Ron, I might just have to kill him. Maybe I should clean this up before someone comes in and sees. That would be embarrassing.

"Who is it?" Who is disturbing my peace?

"Harry, get up. Hermione say you're going to be late!" Who cares? If I can continue my dream, I'll be as late as I want.

"Hold on, Ron. I'm coming." I don't want to get up. I'd much rather stay here in the warm comfortable bed, dreaming of Draco... When did he become Draco? That's odd.

'**Why is it always me who has to get Harry up? He never wakes up the first time. Probably because he puts a silencing charm on his hangings, but now that You-Know-Who's dead, he shouldn't be having the dreams, right? Then why does he still set the spell?'** Really, it's just out of habit. I don't have the dreams anymore. Though, I bet you anything it was a good thing I put the spell on last night. Not that Ron would notice anyway; he sleeps like a rock.

Why does Ron even call him You-Know-Who in his mind? Don't you think he'd stop by now?

Where are my clothes? There's a pair of jeans over there...and my shirt? This one is clean, I think. Oh well, it looks good enough anyway. It's the blue one with a picture of a dragon on it. I took it upon myself to buy some new clothes after I killed Voldemort last summer.

The Dursleys were awfully shocked when I left for the afternoon and came back with a ton of clothes. They were pretty interested to know where I got the money. I told them it was a birthday present and that there wasn't any left. They weren't too happy but, under threat of curse, backed off. I love being 17.

"Hurry up, Harry!" I'm coming, already, jeez! Calm down.

"Alright, alright, I'm here." Hermione doesn't look happy. It's only 8 in the morning...relax a little.

'Ha-rry, why are you having a lie-in? You know you have classes! Let's get going already!' Oh, this is going to get annoying, real fast.

Now we're at the Great Hall again. What day is today? It's...Wednesday? I think. If it's Wednesday, then that means that I have, oh no, divination first. Why did I stay in that class? You'd think that after 5 years, Trelawney would get tired of predicting my death, especially considering none of her predictions came true during the war and it's even less likely I'll die now.

Mmm, breakfast is especially good today. And everyone seems to be quiet, that's nice.

**'Wow, Lavender look really good today. Is she hitting on Dean? Why doesn't she like me?'** Or not.

'Is Ron staring at Lavender_again_? I wonder what we're doing in Arithmancy? Ha-ha, Harry and Ron have divination. I'm so glad I dropped that class. It was such a waste! I mean, who needs that class when I can already See.' Is she serious? She's a Seer? That's not possible, right? Why hasn't she ever told us? We're her friends, aren't we?

'_Damn it, why does he always look so good? I still can't _believe _he kissed me! What the hell was he thinking? Okay, so that was like the best kiss I've ever had, but it was all wrong!'_

Aargh! Here we go again. Another day filled with other people's thoughts. So Malfoy liked the kiss, eh? I knew it! He can't hide from me! Okay, so I can hear his thoughts, it's not as though that doesn't help.

Why was it wrong? Did I do something wrong? Alright, maybe I shouldn't have taken you by surprise but it was so tempting! You just looked so gorgeous standing there, fuming at me. I never noticed before but you hair shines like the sun. That sounds really sappy, but, hey, it's true!

I'm kind of getting the urge to run my hands through it, bring his lips to mine, give him a deep passionate kiss filled with tiny licks and nips. I want to run my tongue down his neck, his body. I want to hear him whimper, moan my name.

Maybe that control I had yesterday went to my head. Hey, where did everybody go?

"Harry, _come on_." What? Is it time for class already?

Ooh great, divination, my favorite. There's Sir Cadogan.

"Ho, good sirs! Whence came thee? Come to challenge mine self, no doubt!" Not really. You are just one crazy knight.

**'If I ignore him, will he go away? Why are we still in divination? It just means we have to go by that mad knight's portrait every time.'**

"Eh, that's okay." Just keep walking. He can't follow us forever. There's the trapdoor. I've always wondered why it had to be a trapdoor. Why can't she just be normal for once?

"Go on, Ron." Go up the damn door.

**'Why do I have to go first?'** Because I want you to.

Ugh, it's so hot in here. The light is always dim and kind of has a reddish glow because of those stupid maroon scarves. Does Trelawney think this makes it better?

"Hello, everyone." She sounds so...mystical, like she doesn't realize she's not an alien. "Today we are reviewing palmistry. Please, divide up and read each others palms. I know that you will See better than ever today, for the Inner Eye has told me so." What a load of crap.

"So, Ron, what do you _See_?" This is the most stupid class ever.

"Well, Harry, it seems as though you should have died three years ago." I love it when Ron knows enough to be sarcastic.

'**I wonder if I should tell him that his love line is showing something odd...'** What? Time to have a little fun, methinks.

"What about my love line?" Ha-ha, look at his face, I swear all the color just drained out.

'**Does he know? No, that's not possible!'** Oh, it's possible.

"I...uh...it doesn't say anything." Oh, really? What _doesn't_ it say?

"You sure?"

"Yeah, nothing, nothing. It doesn't say anything." Uh huh. Like I believe that.

'**Ack! I think he knows I'm lying, but how? I don't want to tell him that his love line says he will soon fall in love. That means it'll be a guy, and he won't be my friend anymore.'**

"What?" Oops, did I say that out loud?

"What?" Shit, I did.

"Uh, nothing." I hope he doesn't notice anything.

'**What was tha--**'

"Hello, my dears," uh oh, Trelawney, "Harry, let me see your palm." No, I don't want to. You're just going to tell me I'm going to die...

Alright, here's my hand already. Hey, be careful, it's not a toy!

"Oh, Harry," That's not a good tone, "I can feel your aura pulsing!' My what is what? "Your love line!" What about it? Ron is being weird too. He thinks I'm going to fall in love? With who? It's not as if I like anyone right now!

"What?" Tell me already!

"Within the next week you will find the person to spend the rest of your life with!"

"Huh?" What? But I don't know anyone I want to spend my life with! There aren't really that many guys I find attractive in this school. Does she even know I'm gay? Maybe she's thinking it will be a girl. Wait, why am I listening to her anyway? She's a fraud, well, except for those prophecies...ha...and about Sirius...and okay, sometimes she's right! But not normally.

"This is so wonderful, Harry." Yeah, wonderful, that's the word.

'**No, it is not wonderful!'** Jeez, Ron, what's your problem if I find love? You could have it too if you realized Hermione's in love with you.

"Um, yeah." Just agree with her, it works better. Good, she's gone. Now I can relax. So Ron tries to keep secrets from me, eh? What kind of a friend is that? It's not like I can't read palms...okay, I can't, so what's your point?

I'm going to fall in love...hmm...with who I wonder? There really isn't anyone I have my eye on lately. I don't think there is anyway... Oh, wait, no. Malfoy, I bet that's who Trelawney 'Sees'. She is a right old fraud. I should have listened to Hermione when she quit.

But Hermione's a Seer now too? Why didn't she tell us? Is that why she's always warning us not to go off and do our little adventures? Because she Sees what's going to happen? No, that's not possible, right? I don't know. This is all confusing.

When will this class end? Remind me again why I stayed in here after O.W.L.'s. Believe you me, I was surprised I even passed Divination.

Was that the bell? Can I go? Yes! I'm outta here. Come on, Ron. You're so slow!

"Ron, let's go."

"I'm coming." '**Relax, you're always slow. You shouldn't be complaining.'** I'm not complaining! Just hurry up, I want to get out of this stuffy 'aura filled' room.

"It's lunch." That'll get him.

"Lunch?" Yes, lunch.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Okay." And we're leaving. Good.

Lunchtime! Yay, I'm kind of hungry. Hey, there's Dra-Malfoy again. Why do I want to call him Draco all of a sudden? It doesn't make any sense.

'_Potter, you are too hot to be allowed. You're so lucky you're so annoying, or I'd have to jump you right now.'_ I'm not annoying! What would happen if _I_ jumped _you_? It would probably turn out like yesterday, and that would be bad.

Ugh, Harry, don't encourage these thoughts. I should be focusing on ignoring his thoughts. I'm thinking it's going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

A/N: please read and review and i will update again soon...i hope


	7. Explanations Are Hard

That was a good lunch, and surprisingly, people seem to be quieter than usual. I only had to endure a few minutes of Ron's internal whining about Lavender and Hermione was preoccupied with planning her revenge. I'm trying to ignore that. She'd kill me if she knew I knew what she was planning.

Malfoy was the most vocal of all though. He spent most of the time silently bashing Pansy as she prattled on about something or other. Then the rest of the time I could tell he was watching me, thinking dirty thoughts. He made me so hot. I had to excuse myself halfway through.

Ron and Hermione didn't seem to really notice. They were all wrapped up in their own thought, too bad I was too. So here I am, in the bathroom, again. Stupid Malfoy, putting those damn thoughts in my head. I know he saw me leaving too. That makes me wonder what he's going to do.

You know, wanking off to Malfoy takes a lot less time than it takes me when I think of other people. Maybe that's because he's so hot. I wonder what it would really be like to run my hands over is porcelain-like skin. I bet it feels like silk. Mmm, I wonder what he tastes like. If that kiss yesterday was anything to judge by, he is an awesome kisser.

Yikes, was that the door?

'_I know he's in here, but where?'_ Meep! It's Malfoy, and he's looking for me! What do I do? Quick, clean up and slip out.

"Potter." He saw me. Oh no.

"Malfoy." I don't want to know what he's planning on.

'_I'm going to get you, Potter.'_ What does that mean? Get me how? He's moving closer, like a predator on the prowl. He's got that glint in his silver-blue eyes. I never realized how silver they really are. I always thought they were just a cloudy grey.

Ow, that was the wall. Now I'm pinned to it. His hands are on either side of me. I can't escape. There's something in his eyes, I can't tell what, but it's different.

He's so close; I can almost feel his heartbeat through his shirt. It's increased, he must be nervous.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. I vowed I would never act on these feeling, but god, Potter, I just want to ravish you.'_ Be my guest. Wait, no! What am I doing? Am I actually considering letting Malfoy do what ever he wants? I am so weird.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Yes, what are you doing? His eyes are darting around. Maybe he's starting doubt himself.

"What does it look like, Potter?" He sounds so cool and collected.

'_Shit, what am I doing? What if he doesn't want to? I shouldn't force him to. What do I do?'_ Sorry, can't help you there. Well, maybe I can.

'_He's kissing me, again! I guess that means he's not against this.'_ I'm not against this in the least.

Oh god, his lips are so soft. I can feel his silky tongue in my mouth. He tastes so good, like mint and chocolate. I wonder if he eats a lot of chocolate. No, focus, Harry! You are kissing Malfoy!

"Ohhh." I moaned, that was me. I hope that wasn't bad, but I can't really think clearly with his tongue in my mouth and his teeth on my lower lip. Ooh, keep doing that, yeah, just like that.

'_Oh god, Potter. You don't know how long I've waited for this.'_ How long? No, don't ruin the moment, shut up brain!

Ooh, his hands are under my shirt. Aye! That felt so good, do that again.

'_I think he liked that, judging by the way he squeaked. Where is that nipple again?'_ Right there! Oh, oh, that feels amazing, and it's only his finger. I wonder what it would feel like if it was his mouth.

I'm running out of air. This kiss is really long, but, wow, is he talented! I wonder how many people he's been with... Not the time, Harry.

"Wow." I needed air. My lips are a little sore. He looks so cute with his hair all ruffled up like that. I want to run my hands through it. Would he let me? Let's see.

'_Ah, don't stop, Potter. He's going to kiss me again. I guess I'll let him.'_ Mmm, I love kissing him. He's got the most talented tongue I've ever seen, well, felt, ha-ha.

My hands are on his neck, his skin is so soft. Softer than I imagined. He's pushing me closer to the wall. Somebody's having fun. I wonder how big he is... Right, way to concentrate.

"Potter." He's panting. I guess I am too. This is the best kiss ever! He's moved to my neck, no, come back, do-- Oh, that feels really nice. Did he just bite me? It was more of a nip, really. That is so erotic. I'm sure I'll have marks tomorrow, but right now I don't care.

His mouth is so hot. I love the way his tongue feels on my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down it.

'_I can't believe he's letting me do this. I wonder how far I can get.'_ How far? I'd say pretty far. We'll see how things go along. Let's take off the shirt and see what he does.

'_Wow, he has a great body. He's so tan. Damn it, Potter, move your arm. Thank you. Wait, did he just do as I asked? Whatever, I don't care.'_ Whew, that was close. I forgot he wasn't actually talking.

Ooh, his mouth is moving farther south. God, his tongue is so talented. Mmm, do that more.

"Ohh, Draco." Did I just say 'Draco'? Oh well. I hope he didn't notice.

'_Mmm, Potter. You smell so good.'_ I smell good? That's odd. I guess he didn't notice.

Oh, don't stop. His teeth send a jolt through my entire body. Every time he pulls on my nipple I feel like an electric bolt runs through my skin. Whoa, ah, he just licked my neck. That was so hot, do it again, please? Don't beg, Harry, it's unappealing.

"Please, Draco." I don't give a fuck.

'_That's right, Harry, beg for it. You know you want it.'_ I do, I do! Did he just call me Harry? Okay, so he thought it, big difference.

Eep, he just nibbled my earlobe. Oh god, I want more, now!

"Draco!" I can't control my breathing anymore. I'm so hard it hurts. So is he. Maybe I'll relieve him of the pressure...

"Potter!" He sounds shocked. But I know he liked it.

'_God, Potter, don't stop doing that. I'm so hard. It's excruciating, please, faster!'_ If you insist.

"Ha-a-rr-ry." He's panting really hard now. He's so close, I can tell. Just a few more strokes ought to do it. But I'm not getting any release, this sucks.

"Dra--" He cut me off with a kiss. I love his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, everything really. I think I just whimpered, but it was worth it.

'_Oh god, he is so talented. I wonder how many guys he's been with. Did he just whimper? That is so appealing. Why is he...oh, I see. Someone hasn't been fulfilled. We'll have to remedy that.'_ Please, remedy that!

He has bigger hands than I thought. It feels so good. Right there, keep going, don't stop!

"Oh, I-I'm cu--" Too late. At least I'm not alone. He came seconds later too. Where's my wand? We have to clean this up before anyone sees. Oh wait, he's kissing me again. I didn't know he would do that, but I have no objections.

'_Why am I kissing him again? Screw it, I don't care. He's so goddamn cute. I could kiss him all day. Ugh, that was sappy.'_ A few more minutes of this wouldn't hurt, right? I hope not.

Mmm, okay, I have to go. We have classes, remember? I guess I should stop this. Besides, I bet Ron and Hermione are wondering where I disappeared off to. It has been like half an hour...

"Malfoy, we have to go to class."

'_What? Classes, but I don't want to.'_ Me neither, but we can't stay here.

"Fuck, Potter, what did you do?" What? What's going on? You lost me, Malfoy.

"Huh?" I don't get it. Where did that come from?

"You fag, dragging me into your twisted game." Huh?

'_I can't believe I have to do this. But you can't know I enjoyed that. The repercussions would be too much.'_ Ohh, so that's what you're doing. Well, that's stupid.

"What? You came on to me!" He looks really insulted, maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Don't put such disgusting thoughts in my head, Potter." Stop sneering at me! You know you enjoyed that!

"I didn't put anything that wasn't already there." Oops, I hope he doesn't figure me out. That was pretty obvious.

'_What? He doesn't know what I'm thinking, right? That would be horrible.'_ Horrible, yes. An advantage? Definitely.

"Fuck you, Potter." If you must. No, I didn't mean that. Yes, I did. No, I didn't!

Hey, where'd he go? He's gone. He must have left when I was arguing with myself. But I didn't mean it! Yes, I did. No, I didn't! AARGH!

What time is it? Oh crap, lunch has been over for 20 minutes. It's a good thing I have a free period after lunch on Wednesdays. Maybe I should go find Ron and Hermione. I bet you anything they're in the common room or the library.

And look, here they are in the common room. Did I call it or what? We really need more places to hang out. It's not like there are places we can't go now that Voldemort's dead. Pretty much everything is open to us nowadays.

I'm thinking someday we should sneak off to London for some partying. That is, if I can get Hermione to break the rules once. Just because she's Head Girl doesn't mean you have to religiously follow the rules. Look at Draco! He's Head Boy, and he always breaks rules. He never gets in trouble either, that's annoying sometimes.

I just called him Draco again, didn't I? I don't know what's wrong with me lately.

'Look who decided to show up. Disappear out of lunch and not tell us anything! He's lucky Voldemort's dead, or else I'd have been really worried. As it is, I'm just annoyed at him. He should know better than to sneak off without telling anyone. He's been disappearing a lot lately. Actually, just in the last day or two. Maybe it has something to do with that curse Ron cast. I cannot believe he messed up something like that, and poor Harry got hit instead. I know Malfoy is a git, but really, Ron needs to mature just a little bit. Even Malfoy has to some extent. He's much nicer than he used to be. I mean, he doesn't call me 'Mudblood' half so much as he used to.' Wow, those are a lot of thoughts.

Well, if Hermione approves, technically, maybe I have a shot. Convincing Ron would be the hard part.

But wait a minute, since when do I want Malfoy anyway? It's only been one day! And I've found out more about him in that day than I have in seven years of knowing him! I guess I've lived a sheltered life. Ha! That's funny.

'**Did Harry just snort?'** It was funny, okay! But I can't tell you because that would mean divulging my entire train of thought which could be embarrassing.

"Harry, where were you?" How did I know she was going to ask that? I'm psychic I tell you. Oh, wait, isn't she the one that's psychic?

"I...uh..." Crap, what do I tell her? I've always been bad at explanations. "I just went for a walk, you know, clear my head a little." I wish. A clear head would be a godsend right now.

"Oh, okay." 'I can tell you're lying. But obviously you don't want me to know, and Ron wouldn't know that if it hit him on the head. I'll corner you later.' Corner me? That can't be good.

"Hey mate, want to play Exploding Snap?"

"Sure." If it gets Hermione off my back, I'm up for it.

"I'll go get the cards." No! Don't leave me alone wi--

"Harry," Oh no, she looks serious, "Where were you really today?" Should I tell her? What would she say? What would she think?

"I told you, I went for a walk." I don't think she bought that.

"Harry." 'Don't lie to me. I know you are.' Fine, fine, you win. I'll tell you already.

"Okay, I wasn't going for a walk." Happy now? 'I knew it!' Yes, yes, you were right.

"Well...?" Be patient! It's not like this is easy, admitting I want to fuck my worst enemy and apparently he wants the same!

"Well, I kind of..." Wait! If I tell her, I'll have to explain that I can hear her thoughts! What do I do?

"You kind of what?" Quick, think of a lie! Aah! This isn't working. Maybe I can get around it.

"I kind of jackedoffmalfoy." Maybe if I say it fast enough she won't be able to catch it.

"What?" Or not. I should have known she would push the issue.

"I kind of jacked..off...Malfoy..." Perhaps speaking quieter with every word will help.

"WHAT?" Perhaps not. Now what do I do?

"Shhh!" For gods sakes, be quiet! The first years all the way across the common room are even looking at us.

"Sorry." Whispering, that's better.

'He did what? With Malfoy, of all people! What in heaven's name gave him that idea? Okay, so it was obvious Malfoy's been wanting him for a long time, but Harry's so oblivious, he would never notice.'

"What? How long?" Oh shit. Did I just say that out loud?

"What?" Nothing, nothing! I didn't say anything!

"Nothing."

'Something's off. What was he responding to? I didn't say anything...' Shit, shit, shit! Why do you have to be so smart, Hermione? It's just not good.

"Harry, is there something you're not telling me?" You mean besides the fact that I can hear your innermost thoughts? Why no, I'm not keeping anything from you.

"Why would you think that?" If I grin and pretend I'm just being weird, maybe she'll leave me alone.

"Come on, Harry. I know you better than that." Fine, you do. Can't you just give up already?

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to tell Ron..."

* * *

A/N: um...I don't have anything to say today! haha. Thanx for reviewing all of you! You make me so happy, lol :) please review!


	8. To Each His Own

She took that fairly well. I mean, after she nearly fainted, thought some pretty nasty thoughts about me and my "peeping mind" as she called it, and then proceeded to yell at me for not telling her earlier.

I think I've got her convinced not to tell Ron though. At least this way, she might keep some of her thoughts to herself. Although, Ron is the one with the dirty mind, if I say so myself.

So it's been about an hour since I've told her. Her thoughts are going a mile a minute and it's getting very difficult to follow. Maybe that's what she's going for. Personally I'd prefer to get back to how long Malfoy has wanted me apparently.

How come nobody told me if it was that obvious? According to Hermione I'm too dense to have noticed, but if she noticed, why didn't she tell me? Was she trying to protect me or something?

I could ask her. She's just sitting in the same chair. She's trying to read, but she keeps getting distracted. I think she's a little paranoid that I can hear her thoughts. I told her I didn't hear anything important, you know, except that she's in love with Ron and Pansy better watch out. She doesn't need to know that.

"Hermione?"

'Oh no, what does he want? Oops, sorry, Harry.'

"It's okay. I was just wondering something."

"Harry, this is so weird. You can hear my thoughts, how is this going to work?" You think I know? I don't know anything, and Dumbledore won't tell me anything!

"Dumbledore said eventually I'd be able to block them out." I wish it would hurry up. Is there some trick to it? Why hasn't anyone told me?

'Well that's good. I wouldn't want him to know what I think about all the time.' You do realize I just heard that?

"Hermione..."

'Oh crap.

"Sorry, Harry. I can't help it." I know, I know.

"I know, it's okay. I'll just try to ignore it." I wish it was that easy.

'Whew, good.' If only you knew how hard it will be.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Did I? Oh, wait, I remember now.

"Oh, yeah. Well, earlier you...thought...something and I was wondering about it."

"What did I think...?" 'Oh god, I hope it wasn't anything bad...' No, not bad, just interesting.

"It was about Malfoy."

'Oh no.'

"What's 'oh no'?"

"Harry!" What? I can't help it that I respond to your thoughts!

"Sorry." She just rolled her eyes at me. It's not my fault, it's Ron's remember?

"Well, what about Malfoy?" My, my, she sounds apprehensive. How bad is it?

"You said--thought, that he's liked me for a long time...How long exactly? And why didn't you tell me?" If someone liked me, shouldn't I have known about it?

'Oh, Harry. I don't think you really want to know.'

"Yes, I do!"

"Harry!"

"What? Just tell me, please?" Come on! I need a little information here.

'Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you.' Fine, I won't. Just get on with it!

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I heard you the first time."

"Harry!"

"Sorry! Go on." Come on! I'm a little impatient here! I think she's annoyed at me. She's shaking her head in that way you know she's tired of explaining. She does it a lot with Ron.

"Well, Malfoy...for the past...he just...I mean, he..." Stop it!

"Hermione!" Come o-o-o-o-on!

"Sorry, it's just hard to...ugh." I know how you feel.

'How am I supposed to explain this?' I don't know, just do it!

"Can you just think it instead?" Okay, I guess not. She's scowling at me now. I'm sorry, alright? Jeez. "Please, Hermione, just tell me. I can't stand this anymore!"

"Fine, okay." She just took a deep breath, like she's about to explain something grave that could end the world. It couldn't be that bad, right? "He has been...keeping an eye...on you for the past...3 years."

"What?" Okay, I was wrong. I admit it. How can he have liked me for three years? And I didn't know? What the hell is going on?

"Shhh."

"WHAT?" Okay, I didn't get quieter, I got louder. And now the whole common room is staring at me...that's not good. "What?" Ha! I snapped at them. I don't usually do that. They look startled, oops. Well, that's what you get for staring at me.

"Harry, don't scare the first years." I'll scare whoever I damn well please, if that's alright with you.

'Uh oh, I think he's mad at me. Well, he wanted to know!' You're damn right I'm mad at you! How could you not tell me?

"Yes, I'm mad at you!"

"Harry, stop it!" No, I will not!

"No! Why didn't you--How...what...you?" Okay, can't form a cohesive thought. God, this is annoying. I just want to strangle something right now!

'He's not taking this well' No, I am not taking this well! I need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths. It's okay. We can figure this out.

"Harry, relax. It's not that bad." Not that bad? Not that bad? Apparently Malfoy has been, oh, I don't know, in love with me for the past three years! How is that not bad?

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?" Why does no one tell me the important things?

"Well, you were so preoccupied with Voldemort, I didn't want to add to your list of worries." Oh, is that all?

"I guess..."

"And for the longest time, you weren't even out, and I wasn't sure if you were even gay, so I didn't tell you because I thought it might scare you."

"But what about after I killed Voldemort? Couldn't you have told me then?"

"You finally had a semi-normal life. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"And this would have ruined it how?" I'm not following.

"Harry, you have people throwing themselves at you left and right," That's true... "I know it's hard to discern true care from hero worship." Tell me about it.

"So?"

"So, Draco's real. He doesn't show it because he's afraid of rejection."

"How do you know?"

'Uh oh, what do I tell him?' Oh, I get it. I'll surprise her.

"It's because you Saw it, didn't you?" Wow, that was cool! Her eyes were almost as large as Luna's for a second there!

"How did you--?"

"Think about it, Hermione."

'You little liar! You told me you didn't hear anything important!' Well, I lied. But you don't need to know the other things I heard.

"Hey, whoa, I'm not the one who kept that a secret for years. When did you find out?" I think she's a little exasperated with me now. She just sighed rather loudly and laboriously.

"A couple weeks into Divination, third year, we were doing tea leaves, remember?" Oh yeah, I remember, 'It's the Grim!' Stupid old bat.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was partnered with Neville and when I picked up his cup I had a vision,"

"Wait, like a psychic vision?"

"Yes, I saw a flash of the future. It was of Neville falling through the trapdoor. When class ended, Neville did exactly what I saw."

"Wait, I remember that day! Yeah, Neville tripped over a pouf and fell through the door and broke his arm. Ron and I had to take him to the Hospital Wing." Stupid clumsy Neville, took up most of our day with that trip.

"Yes, well that was when I realized I could See. I told Dumbledore and he allowed me to drop the class and get coaching from a professional." What? Professional?

"But I thought you quit because you said it was, and I quote, 'absolute rubbish, the whole lot!'" She's waving away my statement with her hand.

"I only said that so you wouldn't suspect." Oh, that's nice. I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other everything, right? Okay, so I've been keeping some secrets from you, but that's different!

"So what can you do?" What exactly do you do with this 'power' I guess you could call it?

"Well, Madame La Folle1 taught me how to control and guide my visions." Guide? What's that?

"Guide?"

'Harry, you ask too many questions.' I just want to know, okay! It's not everyday you find out your best friend is a Seer. Of course, it's not everyday your friend performs a bad curse and you end up reading minds either.

"Yes, I can control my visions and guide them to see specific things, occurrences, locations, stuff like that." Wow, I didn't know you could do that.

"Oh." I really don't have anything else to say.

"Yeah." That's some news. I can't believe she kept that from us.

"Is that why you're always warning us?" Is that why you nag us so much?

"Partly." 'The rest is just because you guys are so dense and think of the stupidest things to do.'

"Hey!" Don't think such things.

"Sorry, Harry, but it's true." Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.

"Where's Ron?" He went up to get the Exploding Snap cards over an hour ago and he's not back. That's a bit odd.

"I don't know. Where is he?" 'He better not be feeling up Lavender.'

"Uh, Hermione?" I'd rather not hear anymore of that.

"Sorry...again." It's okay. I guess we should go find him. Let's see, he went up to the dorm, so I'll look there first.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Why is Ron unconscious on the floor? And why are Blaise and Seamus just staring at him. I think I scared them. They just jumped about a foot in the air.

"Harry!" What did you do, Seamus?

"What happened?" This is an odd situation to walk in on... Seamus looks a little uncomfortable. Blaise just looks aloof and bored. "Guys?" Someone answer me. Oh, I think Blaise is going to answer me.

"Well, the Weasel came in, unannounced, and got an eyeful I'm sure he never wanted to see." Wow, he has a drawl that's uncannily like Draco's. I wonder if it's a Slytherin trait.

"Serves him right." Seamus must think I'm crazy, saying that about my best friend, but after what I've had to endure for the last day, I think he deserves to see something he didn't want to. I've sure had to hear things I never needed to hear ever.

"Harry?" Umm, I chose to ignore the question, Seamus.

"So he fainted?" I can't believe he can't handle something as simple as sex.

"Yup, passed out right there." I never noticed how good looking Blaise is. I can definitely see what Seamus does. He's got this kind of devilish air surrounding him, but also it seems as though he might have a caring soul deep down. I'm not sure I get the same feeling from Draco. Of course, his thoughts have certainly changed the way I look at him now.

"Well, oh well." I say we leave him. Don't look at me like that Seamus. This is technically your fault anyway.

**'Oh, my head. What happened? Why is Harry here and Seamus...and Blaise? Why is Blaise here, oh no! I remember, oh god. I never want to see that again in my life.'** Looks like someone's awake. Blaise and Seamus don't realize it yet.

They seem to be wrapped up in themselves. Hmm, it looks like Blaise is a very good kisser. I wonder what it would be like to--

"AAAHHH!" Oh crap. Ron's fainted, again.

* * *

A/N: 1. That would be me making fun of Hermione. Madame La Folle, follecrazy in french, so loosely translated, "crazy lady", haha. (i thought it was funny)

Hope you enjoyed, I sure do! Please review and until next time!


	9. A Little Bad Mood

So, it took a long time to wake up Ron. Eventually I had to give up. I do have other classes, you know. And right now I am in one of those other classes; Transfiguration. I hope she doesn't assign too much homework tonight. It's _really_ hard to concentrate nowadays for me. I mean, a regular teenager can't concentrate normally! Throw in three other voices in your head and try to see how you function. It doesn't work, trust me.

"Mr. Potter, where is Mr. Weasely?" Uh oh...Should I tell her the truth? She's waiting for my answer.

"Er...He wasn't feeling well." That's kind of the truth, partially.

"Not feeling well?" Doesn't she believe me? I thought I was her favorite. Okay, so maybe Hermione's her favorite, I don't know! Leave me alone!

"Yeah, he has a headache." Again, partially true.

'You know, Harry, you shouldn't be lying to a teacher.' What was I supposed to tell her? That he saw Seamus and Blaise going at it in Gryffindor tower? Somehow, I don't she'd approve, but that's just a wild guess.

'Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right.' Okay, did she want me to hear that? Or was it a slip? I can't tell anymore.

"It's technically true." I have to whisper so McGonagall doesn't hear. She just shrugged. That is not a proper answer!

What are we doing in here? I should pay attention. I seem to be having problems with that lately. I blame the spell. I think I should get a break from all this, you know. Take a breather, relax, catch some sun. Why can't I do that?

Ow, why did she poke me? Hermione just poked me, and it hurt! Oh wait, why is McGonagall staring at me? She looks kind of angry. Oh no, what did she ask?

"Potter, pay attention!" I would, but it's kind of hard! "Now, vanish your nose." What? Vanish my nose? Since when are we doing that? Everyone's looking at me...ugh. What was the incantation again?

'Harry, pay attention! But I know you don't know the spell, so I'll help you. Just this once. Oh, thank God! 'The incantation is 'Nez Dissparaitre' It's French, not latin this time.' Why did I need to know it was French?

"_Nez Dissparaitre_" Did it work? Why are people gasping? What does that mean? Where's my nose? I can't even feel it! I wasn't supposed to get rid of it, I was just supposed to vanish it! Even McGonagall looks worried.

"Uh, Potter, you may want to go to the Hospital Wing." WHAT? WHY? Can't she fix it? This is her class! What did I do?

"I...but, what...?" I don't know what's going on. Hermione's steering me out of the room. Why do people keep things from me? Wouldn't it do better to just tell me? It's not like I'm going to die or something.

"Hermione, what did I do?" Can't you just tell me and save me the trouble?

"Harry," Enough with the sighing! "You pretty much got rid of your nose." Huh? How is that possible?

"What? How?" I don't understand.

"I don't know, Harry. But I'm sure Madame Pomfrey can fix it." Great, this is the second time in 3 days I've been to the hospital wing. Oh, hey! Now I can get my eyes fixed. I forgot about that this morning. I've got to remember this time.

Look, the hospital wing. It looks exactly the same. You know, after 6 years, you'd think they'd change the decorations a little bit, but no. It's the same as ever, white and sterile. Such a welcoming place, not.

Here comes Madame Pomfrey, bustling up as usual.

"Well Potter, what did you do this time?" It's not always my fault, you know!

"I don't know what I did." I know, I sound like a sullen teenager, but I don't really feel like being nice.

'Harry, don't be so rude.' Excuse me? Don't be rude? I can be whatever I want, thank you very much.

"Well, Mr. Potter, this is going to take awhile." What? Why? Oh my god, this so annoying.

"Do I have to stay here overnight?" Again. I hate being incompetent.

"Yes, you will." Nooooo! Wait, Hermione, where are you going? Don't leave me here alone!

"Hermione, where-?"

"I can't stay here, Harry. Besides, I have to go 'help' Ron." That wasn't cryptic at all, was it? Fine, you want to leave me? Go ahead! I don't need you. I get along just fine on my own. Hmmph...Okay, I'm bored.

Oh look, more potions to drink, wonderful. I just love those potions. They do such wonders for me. Eww, that one tasted like essence of Crabbe. I wonder if it's polyjuice potion...No, she wouldn't give me that.

"Drink up, you'll have your nose back by the morning." God, I hope so. These stupid potions better work.

Good, she's gone. But it's not even dinner time yet...what am I supposed to do all day? Nothing? I guess I'll just relax. At least I'm finally alone with my thoughts.

Okay, I guess I don't have that many thoughts. Hmm, so what's happened lately? Hermione's a Seer, Ron had a little problem...ha-ha...Seamus is off my back, and onto Blaise's...ha-ha...Dra-Mal-Dra-Oh I'll just call him Draco, it's only in my head right? It doesn't matter.

Anyway, _Draco_ is like in love with me or something? Well then, how come he keeps pushing me away? I make a move and he freaks out! He makes a move and freaks out again! I don't understand this kid. How does his mind work? I mean it just jumps from one thing to the next with no explanation in between!

So Hermione thinks that he's afraid. What's he afraid of? I'm not gonna hurt him. Hermione said rejection...well, who in their right mind would reject Draco Malfoy? He's got the body of a god. He's so gorgeous. I do admit his attitude needs a little work, but all in all, I'd do him!

I don't think that was the kind of rejection she was talking about though... I know what she meant. She meant he's probably never had a relationship before, so he doesn't know what to do. From what I've heard of his reputation, he fucks'em and leaves'em.

I don't know. Do I want a relationship with him? I mean, it's only been a day, well almost two now. But actually, he's very different inside his head. He seems to be more normal. How can someone be more normal in their heads? Their thoughts are all jumbled up. I have trouble discerning my own thoughts, let alone someone else's.

Oh, my head hurts now. Was it one of the potions? Ow, it hurts so much! Oh god, it hurts so bad. Ow ow ow ow ow, maybe if I sleep it'll go away? I hope so.

Ooh, ouch. What time is it? It's 8pm, I missed dinner, and now I'm hungry. Oh good, Madame Pomfrey left some food. My nose still hurts. Oh, that was a mistake. Don't touch it. Stop throbbing please.

Someone's coming in. Pretend to be asleep! Urgh, my nose hurts! At least I have a nose now.

"Why must you do this, Potter?" It's Draco. He must think I'm asleep because he's whispering. Why do I do it? Why, so I can get you in here alone, of course! No really, I don't mean to. These things just happen.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You'd never go for it. We are sworn enemies after all." That can be changed, right? I think it can. Oh, there's his hand again, on my thigh. That feels really nice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be his boyfriend. I'd definitely have the hottest boy in the year...MUAHAHAHA! Evil laugh.

He's so close to me right now. I can feel him. He's really warm which is good since this room is freezing!

'_He smells so good. I saw him talking to the Mudblood earlier. I wonder if she's figured this out. Probably. She knows everything. I almost admire her sometimes. Hmm...maybe I could use her to get Harry.'_ You know, it would just be easier to tell me. Now that I know, I would say yes! Probably.

He just kissed my cheek. His lips are so soft. What would happen if I 'woke up' right now? I'd probably scare him half to death and then he would yell, and then he would leave, and then I'd be back where I started. That wouldn't be good.

'I _have to go. Pomfrey will be back soon. Until tomorrow, Harry. Maybe tomorrow will be the day...Not bloody likely.'_ Maybe tomorrow will be the day. You never know.

OoOoOoO

It's tomorrow! I don't know why I'm so excited. Nothing spectacular is happening... What day is it anyway? I think it's Thursday. Hey, that means only one more day to Friday!

Where's Pomfrey? The faster she sees me, the faster I can get out of here. There she is, good, come on, come on.

"I see you're up." Yes, I am. Do the check so I can leave. "Well, you seem to be fine." Don't sound so disappointed. I thought you were supposed to _want_ your students to get better.

"So I can leave?" Will you let me?

"I suppose, but be careful next time, Potter!" I am careful! Although I guess I should pay more attention in class and all that. Blah blah blah.

"Oh wait, do you think you could fix my eyes before I go?" I want to get rid of these glasses.

"Sure, come here." Yay! They're getting fixed. No more being blind! That was easy.

"Thanks, bye!" And I'm outta there! Did I miss breakfast? Umm, well by the time I go get changed and come back down I will have missed it.

Maybe I'll have Dobby bring me up something. There's no one here. The common room is empty. I guess they're all downstairs. At least the dorm will be empty.

Yup, no one here but me. Hmm, what do I want to wear? I like these jeans and that red shirt. I look good enough, I guess.

Oh no, I'm late! Oh crap, Snape is going to kill me. I better get going.

Wow, the dungeon is far from the tower, especially when you're running. Ah, got to catch my breath for a second before I go in. I wonder what we're doing in here today. I hope I don't get in too much trouble for being late.

Oh, who am I kidding? This is Snape we're talking about. He'd love to do anything that would cause me pain.

Ooh, that door is creaky. So much for sneaking in.

"Potter." He doesn't sound happy. I wonder what crawled into his coffee this morning.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, but I was in--"

"No excuses Potter. You will serve detention tonight, be here at 7." Detention? Come on, I was in the Hospital Wing for heaven's sake! Can't you give me a break?

'That's not fair. Malfoy was late and he didn't get punished.' Draco was late? I wonder why.

'_Oh, Potter, you should know not to show up late. Either be here on time or don't come at all. It would save you a lot of detentions at the very least._' You know, I just don't think that way. I'd rather be late than not come. School is important, you know.

"Today you will be making a potion used in many interrogations. It is not veritaserum, yet works in a similar manner..." There he goes again, prattling on about some stupid potion. Like I care. Oh wait, I should care. Maybe this is why I don't do well in this class.

He makes it so boring. I wonder if it would be any better with a different teacher. Why does Dumbledore keep him here anyway? That was something I never understood.

"Potter!"

"What?" Huh? Uh oh, now what did I do? He's looking at me. He looks pretty mad.

"I asked you a question, Potter." He sounds really mad. His voice is all low and foreboding.

'Harry, pay attention! I'm not going to give you the answer this time.' What? Why not? I need help here? Anything to add, Ron?

'**Uh oh, Harry's in trouble. At least it's not me, I don't know the answer.'** A big load of help you guys are. Draco?

'_Potter, if you didn't daydream so much you might have a shot at being successful in this class.'_ You guys are no help!

"Uh...I..." ...don't know the answer? Why does everyone laugh at me when I don't know the answer?

"No answer? Tut tut, Potter. And here I thought you were smart." I am smart. You just make it incredibly hard. What's Draco doing? Trying to set the desk on fire? Why is he doing that?

'_Maybe this'll liven up the class a bit. It's dead boring in here.'_ Maybe.

"Draco!" I guess Snape wasn't so impressed. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little fun, Sir." Ooh, what'll Snape do?

"If you like fun so much, you can have as much _fun_ as you want in detention tonight with Mr. Potter." Did he just give his favorite student a detention? He must be in a really bad mood today.

"What?" '_I can't have detention with Potter! I'll end up shagging his brains out. I can't do that!'_ Sure you can!

"Detention, tonight, 7, don't. be. late!" Someone's cranky. Oh well, that's something to look forward to tonight, unless Draco decides to kill me, that is.

* * *

A/N: Good news! We are almost finally caught up to AFF! (only because the site is down) but that is good news! I really need to get myself in shape on this site, lol. I will TRY to update sooner, but I can't promise anything. However, the more reviews I get, perhaps the more motivated I will be, lol...jk, no blackmail here, haha. :)


	10. Introduction to Destruction

Finally, I'm out of that class. Maybe Draco was right. I should have just skipped it. Here come Ron and Hermione, probably want to see if I'm okay.

"Hey Harry, you look different, did you change something?" What? Oh yeah, my glasses. I forgot I got them fixed. Let's see how long it takes him.

"No, Ron, why?" I'm not sure if he believed that, he appears to be trying to figure it out.

**'Something's different, but what is it?'** My eyes, look at my eyes!

"Oh Harry!" Someone's figured it out. "Where are your glasses?" Finally!

"I don't need them anymore." Isn't that great? Now I can see and I don't have to think about my glasses all the time!

"You look so good, Harry!" 'I told you you would look better without them. Maybe Malfoy will notice you more now.' I'm pretty sure he notices me enough, but maybe this will help.

So it's time for lunch now. The first half of the day went by pretty fast, I'd say. And it's turning out to be a pretty good day too! Despite the fact that I already have a detention, but it's with Draco, so maybe I'll get a chance to try something new.

Okay, a lot of people are looking at me...what does that mean? Were my glasses really that ugly? Well, they probably were, considering it was the Dusleys who bought them for me, about, oh I don't know, 16 years ago... They weren't really into the whole 'let's buy Harry new stuff' kind of thing.

Please stop staring, it's very annoying.

"Harry, wow! You look so good!" Why thank you.

"Thanks Lavender." Now that wasn't an invitation for you to hit on me.

'Oh, here we go again.' I hope you know I don't like her attention, Hermione.

"Hey Lavender, isn't that Parvati leaving with Michael Corner?" That was a good way to distract her. Hermione seems to have drawn her attention away from he for once, good.

"What? Where?" You're kind of a jealous best friend, aren't you? There she goes, at least she left to berate someone else for once.

'**Why'd she leave? Was it because of me?'** Oh my god, Ron. I am so going to have to talk to you about this. It's an unhealthy obsession.

'_Whoa Potter, what the hell did you do? You look absolutely shaggable. No, no, control yourself Draco. You are a Malfoy, you have more self control than that. ARRGH! This would be so much easier if he hadn't shown interest. I was fine before. What happened?'_ I don't know what happened, but I'd be inclined to try it again...please?

I don't understand why he's holding back. Hermione's explanation makes sense, but still. Why won't he just let go? His parents aren't around to discipline him. He can do whatever he wants. He's Head Boy for heaven's sake!

I don't know. I don't understand the way his mind works at all, and I can hear it!

Hey, what happened? Is lunch over already? When did that happen?

"Harry, come on." But I'm still hungry! I guess I'll just grab an apple, that ought to tie me over.

"What's now?" What class is next? I have a really bad memory when it comes to my schedule. It's good thing I have Hermione!

"Oh Harry," Don't sigh like that, it's fairly annoying, "You would know if you'd been paying attention."

Well I would have been if I hadn't been so distracted by--Ooh! Is that Draco's ass? He has a such a nice ass...

'Harry! Stop staring!' Whoops, I was being a little obvious. Okay, but you never told me what was next.

"So what class is next?"

"History." '**Perfect time for a nap.'**

Yes, a nap sounds good right about now.

"That's right, and we're going to be late if you two don't hurry up!" Ugh, I'm coming. Hold your horses.

See look, we're here, it's not time for class yet. It's not like it matters anyway. Binns doesn't care. I don't know why we bother going to this class anyway. We don't pay attention, I don't take notes, we usually sleep. You're the only one who actually pays attention, Hermione.

"Hello class, picking up where we left off on the Giant Wars of the 18th century..." Well, that was fast. Dean's already asleep. Lavender and Pansy seem to be having some kind of silent argument. Hermione's taking notes, as always. Seamus looks like he's daydreaming. Gee, I wonder what about. Ron is...I can't tell.

'**Hermione's really pretty...I mean, once you get around all the books. But she's so pushy! She reminds me of my mum. Hey, there's a yellow butterfly outside...Why are there butterflies here? Hermione has a shirt in that color. I wonder how many clothes she has? Actually, how many shoes? 'Cause I've heard girls really like shoes, but Harry doesn't have a lot of shoes, and he's gay. I thought gay guys were supposed to have really good fashion senses... I guess his clothes are better now that he bought new stuff, but I don't know...it just doesn't seem like he has that good of sense. Look at Malfoy, he's gay and obsessed with his clothes...'**

Yeah, he's obsessed which takes time away from other things he could be doing. What is he talking about anyway? I have good clothes...now. So I didn't in the first place, but it was a little hard then.

So Ron _does_ like Hermione, I knew it! The only problem now is to get them together. Ron happens to be really thick, so it might take awhile. Hermione would be all for it, except she would deny any help.

That's the problem of being a Gryffindor. We're all really stubborn. I'm wondering if maybe that's why we end up with Slytherins so often. They can take us on and challenge us because they're so cunning.

I can be cunning you know. I was almost put in Slytherin, that's got to count for something.

God, this class is long. What is he talking about now?

"...Then the giants revolted against the wizards and Genna the Giantess killed over 1000 wizards in a single swipe..." This would be a lot more interesting if he could change his tone of voice. I never knew how boring monotones were until I got him as a teacher.

Why Dumbledore lets him stay is beyond me. Nobody learns anything, least of all me. I really think he should just fire him, although, where would he go? I mean, he is a ghost... Oh well, that's not my problem.

What happened? I think I fell asleep. Looks like class is over. Well that's good, at least I don't have to listen to him anymore.

'Ugh, you boys. Are you ever going to pay attention in that class? If you want to be aurors, it might be a good idea.' I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but it's sooo boring!

"Ron, you ought to pay attention!" At least he's getting in trouble this time, not me.

"Hermione, it's so boring!" My thoughts exactly. "Why do I have to anyway?"

"_Because_ Ron, aurors need to know history in order to be successful in the present." That was a low blow. We all know Ron wants to be an auror.

**'Stupid Hermione...I know that! Does she think I'm stupid or something?'** See, that might be the reason why Ron doesn't realize he likes you yet. He thinks you're patronizing, and I'd have to agree.

'Ron, I hate to point out your stupidity so often, but it's just so obvious!' Hmm, maybe she does have a point.

Okay, I'm sensing some tension here. Maybe we should go down to dinner.

"Hey guys, let's go to dinner." They don't look happy. They're both glaring at each other now. Maybe you could both admit you're sorry and we wouldn't have any problems? Alright, I guess not. You look like you want to kill each other.

I give up. You two are just too difficult and stubborn to manipulate. And here we are at the Great Hall once again. Everybody's here. We must be late.

So what's for eating? Eww, liver, gross. Who planned the meal today? I think I'll just have some potatoes and a little desert. But I didn't have much lunch, so I'm kind of hungry. Maybe after detention tonight I'll stop by the kitchens and see if Dobby can get me something.

I haven't seen Dobby in a while. It always makes you wonder what a house elf does in his spare time. Well, I know that Dobby happens to make socks, but what about the rest of them? Maybe they don't have free time...Maybe that's what Hermione's been trying to tell us for years. Maybe I should look into _spew_, oh excuse me, I mean, _S.P.E.W_.

So back to the dinner situation, I guess I'll just eat a few of the sides and find something better later.

'_God, liver. That is disgusting. Who in their right mind would want this? I guess the Weasel would, he's gobbling it up, pig.'_ Ew, Ron is eating it! Why, Ron, why?

"Ron, why are you eating that?" That is disgusting!

"Wha?" Swallow before you talk Ron, please.

"That, it's gross."

"No, i's no', 'Arry." Ew, close your mouth.

"Ron, that is disgusting." Thank you, Hermione. You tell him.

"Wha?" Oh Ron, poor clueless Ron.

"Swallow before you talk." At least someone's telling him. He just scowled at her. I guess he's still mad at her then. Looks like he's not going to justify that with a response. Either that or his mouth is too full, I can't tell.

Ugh, this meal is boring. I wish they at least had some decent food tonight. I'm still hungry.

What time is it? Oh no, it's almost time for my detention. I _really _don't want to go. I know Draco will be there, but still. It's just another thing to add to my list of reasons why I hate Snape. Would you like to hear them?

1. His hair: It's so greasy. Is it because he doesn't shower or does it just naturally look like he uses a liter of muggle gel on it?

2. The way he swoops: I swear there must be a spell put on his robes so that it will make him look like a giant bat.

3. His sneer: I'm surprised his face isn't permanently stuck like that.

4. How he takes points for nothing: It must just be because he enjoys being vindictive and disliked.

5. The darkness of the dungeons: Why does it have to be so dark? It's like living in an underground cave. I guess he thinks it's more intimidating. I just find it annoying.

6. How he pairs me with Draco ALL THE TIME: I guess that's not so much of a bad reason anymore, but it used to be number one.

7. And I'd like to add giving undeserved detentions to the list: I don't do anything! So why give me a detention? It's just more time he has to spend with me. You don't think he'd like that, would you?

So there's my list. I think it's a pretty good list myself, very all-encompassing.

Uh oh, looks like it's time to go.

"Bye guys, I have to go to detention." Ugh.

"Bye, Harry." 'I'm sorry you have to suffer through this, Harry.' Thanks for your concern, Hermione.

"Bye." '**Have fun, Harry. Maybe you'll have to scrub out the dead toads barrel like I did last time.'** And no thanks for yours.

Where's Draco? Did he leave already? He must have. Odd, I didn't notice him go. Hmm, oh well. I guess I'd better hurry up or I'm going to be late.

"Potter, get in here." Okay, okay. Relax already, Snape. I'd rather not spend anymore time with you than necessary.

"Where's Malfoy?" Why isn't he here yet?

"I'm right here, Potter. Don't get your knickers in a twist." You're so crude.

'_Oh, you look so good. No, stop it. Don't think that.'_ Here we go again.

"Draco, come in." Seems like Snape isn't too pleased with his favorite student.

'_Come on, Snape. You know you only gave me a detention because you're finally losing control of the class.'_ You know, that's kind of true.

"So what are we doing?" How does he manage to sound so bored?

"_You_ will be reorganizing the all the ingredients in the student store cupboard, starting with expiration date." That's a big cabinet. I wonder how many ingredients there are in there. "And you, Potter, will be scrubbing all the desks."

'_Well, that's not too bad. You're getting soft, Snape.'_ It's a good thing he can't hear you say that. I'm pretty sure he'd kill you.

"Easy." Don't speak too soon, Draco. I think he just mad him more upset.

"Without magic!" Oh, crap. Look what you did now, Draco.

'_Vindictive bastard.'_ I thought you liked Snape.

"The door will be locked until you finish. Only then will it unlock and you will be free to leave." That sneer of his is rather disconcerting. He's backing out of the room, kind of like the villains do in the old Disney movies. What? Oh come on, you know you watched Disney movies when you were little. They were the only things the Dursleys actually let me watch.

So now Snape is gone and I'm alone with Draco. Oh Goody.

* * *

A/N: Actual detention in next chapter, i'm so excited! lol ;) Please review!


	11. Damn It All to Hell

Aye, what to do. Should I jump him, or let him make the first move? Maybe I shouldn't do anything and just see how it goes. This is actually a lot of work Snape gave us to do.

"Potter, are you going to do something, or are you just going to stare into nothingness all night?" What, so I was distracted for a second. Give me a break.

'_Potter, we have to keep busy or I'll end up shagging you into the floor, and it's not a very comfortable floor.'_

Fine, fine, I'll start working. Where's the bucket with the scrubber? Is this water clean? I'd rather not find out.

Scrubbing is quite boring work. Wouldn't it be more fun to talk a bit? Then I could at least find out more of what he's thinking.

"Malfoy, I'm bored."

"I don't give a fuck, Potter. Keep cleaning." Bossy, aren't we?

'_Don't talk to me Potter. I need to not concentrate on you.'_ But I want you to pay attention to me.

"Aren't you bored though? Couldn't we talk or something to pass the time quicker?"

"Are you daft, Potter? Stop talking to me." Well, we could do something more than talk...

'_Stop Potter, you're driving me crazy over here. You look so good in that tight black shirt. Where was that hiding all those years?'_ Oh, it was just something I found while searching through my collection of rare furs and leathers...are you kidding me? I never had this before.

"Come on, Malfoy. Tell me something about yourself."

"We are not going to 'bond' Potter, so stop trying." I don't want to bond, I want to talk.

'_God, stop it Potter! I can't take being stuck in a room with you and not be able to touch you.'_ Come on! Give me something here! You want to shag me, but you won't admit it, and you won't even talk to me either!

"I'm just trying to stave off the boredom, Malfoy." I hope I at least sound scornful.

"Prat." He just muttered that I was a prat, prat! I'm just trying to have some fun here. Give a guy a break.

"Evil git." There, something just as mean to say back.

'_Potter, you are so dumb. I wish you could see through this facade. Unfortunately you can't. I was hoping maybe the mudblood would tell you, but I guess not.'_ Oh, she told me, only under duress though.

"Get back to work, Potter."

"No." I don't want to, not unless you tell me.

"What did you say?" He sounds angry.

"You heard me." Yeah, that's right.

"Fuck you, Potter! We're never going to get out of here if you don't finish!" I'll start if you talk to me.

"Just tell me something about yourself Malfoy, and I'll start working again."

'_Bastard, using blackmail. That's my thing!'_ Well, I stole it. Now tell me something.

"I hate you, Potter. Fine, if you want something...I..." '_Okay, what to tell him...I love him? Too obvious and dangerous. I don't hate muggles? No. Does he know that I'm gay? Of course he does. Umm...My favorite color? No, too stupid. Wow, this is hard.'_

"Come on, Malfoy." Hurry up, I'd like to know a secret. Some of those I didn't know. I thought he always hated muggles. Maybe he's changed, although he never did say that he directly hated muggles, just muggle-borns.

"Alright, alright. I don't live at home anymore." What? That's news to me.

"Why not?"

"There's nothing there for me. Father's in Azkaban and mother went crazy. It's awfully big for just me. I sold it and moved further out to the country." '_Why did I just tell him all that?'_

Wow, I didn't think he would ever leave Malfoy Manner.

"Hmm." I don't really have anything to say on the subject.

"Well, Potter, now it's your turn. Tell me something." What? I didn't see that side of the conversation. What do I tell him? Something he doesn't know...well, there's a lot of that. Wait! I see a perfect opportunity here! Why didn't I see it before?

"Well, _Draco_," a pause for dramatic effect.

_'Did he just call me Draco?'_ Yes, I did. Now onto my plan.

"You have grown into quite a specimen." Whoa, cool. His jaw just about hit the floor.

'_What the hell?'_

"I can't hold it back any longer," He looks so confused and a little afraid right about now. Well, I am moving closer. He's kind of backing up into the desk. Oops, he just hit it and fell backwards on to it. Now he's sitting on the desk, trying to scoot back further, but there's no where to go... "I've had a crush on you for a while now."

Okay, so it's not quite the entire truth, but I admit I do like him now.

'_Oh my fucking God. Did he just say what I think he did? He's awfully close now. I can't go back any further. Shit, Potter, you are gorgeous up close. No, focus Draco! Don't let him do this to you. Control yourself, control yourself!'_

If you let go a teensy bit, we could both be happy.

"You're delusional, Potter." He sounds so sincere, but I know he doesn't mean it.

"Draco,"

'_There he goes using my first name again.'_

"I can tell you like me." So I know, what's the difference?

"I do not. You are crazy. You're just doing this so I'll do your half of the work. Well, you're out of luck, Potter." Well, kind of, but not entirely. I actually do like you, I just need to convince you.

"No, really." I do, I really do!

'_What if he isn't lying? What if he really means it? Is that a good thing? I'm not sure...'_ Of course it's a good thing! What are you? Daft?

"I don't have time for this, Potter. Just finish cleaning." Oh, come one. I was sure that would work. And I wasn't really lying either. He is awfully good-looking.

But you know, he's stuck. He has nowhere to go. It's not like the door's going to unlock itself any time soon, not to mention the fact that he's pressed against the wall, looking absolutely terrified, though he's trying to hide it.

"Maybe I don't want to finish cleaning." Yeah, maybe I don't. What do you say to that?

'_What? Oh no, will this night never end? Why is he coming on to me so strong? Nooo, I want you so bad, but I can't.'_ I don't understand why you can't.

"Stop, Potter." What? I was just coming a little closer. What is so wrong about this? I know he wants it. I want it!

"Oh, come on, Draco. Are you telling me you don't want me?" Reverse psychology, works every time.

"No!" '_Yes.'_

Your thoughts are deceiving you, Draco.

"Well, looks like you are out of luck 'cause I want you." I've never been this forward in my entire life.

'_Is he fucking serious? God, you don't know how long I've wanted you to say that, Potter.'_

Well, I'd say I have a pretty good idea, now what do you say to that?

"You are crazy, Potter." Why is he still denying it?

"Crazy for you." Ugh, that sounded really stupid and incredibly cliché.

"I can't believe you would go this far just to get out of cleaning, Potter. You seriously need help." He still doesn't believe me! What can I do to convince him?

"It's not a trick."

'_Right, like I believe that. Potter, you are just about the worst liar in the world. I wish it was true though...'_ Why can't he accept that it might be true?

"I don't believe you Potter." That was obvious.

"Why not?" Yeah, what is it that makes you automatically suspicious?

"Why not?" Don't sound so skeptical, it's a bit degrading. "Because _Potter _I don't trust you. For one, you are a Gryffindor. Two, you are my enemy, are you not? And thirdly because how do I know this isn't some kind of twisted plot you and the Weasel have come up with designed to humiliate me? Not that the Weasel is smart enough to come up with this. You must have asked Granger."

Hey, Ron could have thought this up! Okay, maybe not, but I wouldn't have asked Hermione to help. She would have gotten all mushy and rambled about how love is a many-splendored thing...or whatever that song is.

Although she is the one who told me about you anyway, though I did have some kind of idea in the first place.

"That's not what this is, Malfoy." And we're back to the last name business.

"Oh really? Then what is it, per say?" I don't want to fuck with your mind, I just want to fuck you. Get it? I don't think he does.

"Don't you get it, Malfoy?"

"No, I don't. So explain it to me, Potter."

'_I'd like to know how your deranged mind works, Potter, so tell me.'_

I'm not deranged. I'm just trying to get you to understand what I'm saying! Evidently it's not working.

"I. Like. You." Get it now? I still don't think he believes me.

"Right, Potter, and I'm a pink fairy with wings sprouting out of my back." Well you could be, let me see. No! Don't distract me! How can I convince him?

'_Is he actually wondering if I'm a fairy? He is so stupid and so cute.'_ Make up your mind! I have to find a way to make him realize I'm telling the truth!

Wait! I have the perfect thing. Hopefully it will turn out better than the last time I tried.

'_What the fuck? He's kissing me, again!'_

* * *

A/N: Didja like? I'm leaving for Spring Break and won't be back for a week. Please leave some pretty reviews for my return if you'd like!


	12. State of Bliss

Will I never learn? God I hope he doesn't push me away. Oh, and he did.

"What the fuck, Potter!" '_Why are you doing this again? Don't you get it?'_ Get what?

"What, Malfoy? Don't you understand?" I want you. Why is that so hard to comprehend?

"There is something seriously wrong with you, Potter." He sounds so sure of himself, but I tell you there's nothing wrong!

"No, there isn't." Okay, now you're making me mad. He just rolled his eyes at me! He is not allowed to do that!

"You just keep telling yourself that." That was mean. What's he doing? Is he actually trying to finish the detention? Well good luck with that, I'm not helping.

'_Fine, I'll do the detention by myself. I'm never going to get out of here. Potter, I want you so much, but I really don't think you mean what you're saying. It has to be a ploy. If it wasn't I would so throw you to the ground and have my way. To see you writhing under me, crying out my name while I devour your body would be heaven.'_

He looks so good right now. I don't understand why he's so convinced it's a ploy. Maybe I do really want to be with you. Maybe I want everything you just described. Okay, I definitely want that. But that's not all that I want.

I want more than just sex. I want a relationship. I don't know how to explain it, but that's what I want. I know you want it too. But how to get you to realize it...

:SMASH:

'_Oh my god, his hands are around my waist. He just kissed my neck. That was amazing. No! You have to stop this!'_

I came up behind him. He dropped the potion he was holding. I hope it wasn't a toxic potion. He smells incredible. It's kind of like vanilla and some cologne I don't know.

"Draco," my voice is tickling his neck. I think he just shivered. "How can I prove I'm not lying?"

'_Fuck, no! Stop, stop! Don't succumb. He's manipulating you, Draco!'_ It's not manipulation. Well, kind of, but I really want to fix this.

"Get off me, Potter." He's using that growling tone, but it sounded to me like his voice shook the tiniest bit.

"What if I don't want to?" I'm still whispering. My hands are sliding down his hips. I just grabbed his hands so he can't move them. He's taking deep breaths like he's trying to calm himself.

"God, Potter." '_No, stop, please. I can only control myself for so long. Please, don't.'_

Just let go. For one second. It won't kill you.

"Please?" Mmm, you are so delicious. I'll kiss your neck again. Your skin is so soft. I wonder if he uses some kind of moisturizer...no, pay attention!

_'No, nononononono, don't let him do this! Your lips are so soft, Potter. Stop! Don't. Do. It. Don't let him, don't don't don't...'_

"No." That was so quiet I could barely hear it. I'm rubbing tiny circles on the back of his hands. Even his hands are soft. He must not do much menial labor. What am I thinking? He's a Malfoy, they have servants for that.

"Come on." Just let go for five seconds. I promise you'll enjoy it.

'_No, please stop, Potter. I can't take this teasing. Stop touching me, it's so arousing. No, don't slide your hands lower. He let go of my hand and now it's on my stomach. Ohhhh, that feels so good.'_ I think he's giving in!

"Potter, don't." '_Don't stop.'_ I knew it! I'll just keep kissing his neck. He seems to like it, the way he's moaning. He is so gorgeous. His hand's around my neck now. It's preventing me from stopping, not that I have any intention to.

I'm tired of standing here. I want to look at you, I'll turn you around. You are so beautiful.

'_His eyes are so green. And his lips are so full. He has perfect skin. It's so tan. His hair is so soft. Come here, Potter.'_ Okay.

Mmm, he's kissing me. I just love kissing him. This is possibly the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life. His hands are so talented. He knows just where to touch me.

Ooh, right there. Don't stop doing that. His hand is on my hip. This kiss is speeding up. Oh god, I love it.

"Draco." I'm panting, but I don't care. He's still kissing me. His tongue is soft and silky. I love the way it caresses my mouth.

'_Shut up, Potter. Just enjoy it.'_ Oh, I'm enjoying it alright.

"Mmmm..." I moaned, I couldn't help it. Come on, go faster!

Hey, how did I get pushed against the wall? Wasn't I in control? I guess not. See, I don't really li--Whoa! Aye, that was amazing! He ground himself into me. He's so hard. I am too.

"Please, Draco." Please do something. Why is he smirking? I didn't do anything. His hand is on my zipper. Oh, he's gonna, _we're_ gonna have sex. Do I want that? Am I ready to with him?

Oh my god. That felt incredible. I do, I do want to. I'm sure now. He's wearing too many clothes, let's fix that.

'_Hey, be careful with that tie! It's 100 silk. Oh, fuck it, I don't care. He can rip off anything he wants as long as I get him.'_ Glad I have your permission now. Now all the offending articles are gone. I'm still in my clothes. Not for long I guess. He's fumbling with the buttons. Yeah, these pants are kind of hard to get off, even for me. Of course, I'm not usually kissing someone while I take them off.

'_What that hell is wrong with these pants? Screw it, where's my wand?'_ What does he want his wand for.

Oh! That was quick. What was that spell? And my pants aren't even ripped. I'll have to learn that one.

"Draco-"

"Shh." Okay, kiss me again, and I'll be quiet. Mmm, his hands are in my hair, it's gonna be so messy later.

Yikes! What was that! Oh, it was his finger. That kind of hurts, oh! Okay, that doesn't hurt!

"Draco, do that again!" Oh my God, that is the best!

"You mean...this?" Yes, that! Oh! Fucking Christ that feels amazing.

"Ye-e-s." Ohhhhh, that is so good.

'_That's it, take it. He's so tight. He has done this before, right?'_ Yes, I have. It's just been awhile.

"Are you okay?" Yes, I'm okay. Keep going!

"Yeah, please, Draco." Please, hurry up.

'_Okay, here goes nothing.'_ Nothing? He has done this before, right? God, I hope so.

Oh, whoa! Shit, that feels awesome. Move, please God, move! Oh, oh oh, he moved. This is the most pleasure I've ever experienced I think.

"Fuck, Draco."

"You like that?"

"Yessss." I think he just found my sweet spot. That feels amazing.

'_Perfect. I've got it.'_ Oh, yeah, you've got it, and don't you dare stop.

Don't cum, not yet. I can't. Don't, not yet!

"Draco, I..I'm gonna-" I can't control it, this is so hot. Everything is so sweaty.

"Draco!" Okay, couldn't stop. I need to catch my breath. He looks so good all flushed and sweaty like that. He even smells good still. I really want to kiss his neck. Hell, I'll do it.

'_Mmm, don't stop, Harry. That was amazing. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do something like that.'_ Does this mean you'll actually admit to liking me now?

And he's kissing me again. I could do this all day. I love his tongue. Aw, he stopped. What am I in for this time?

"Well? Do you believe me?" Please tell me you do, although I wouldn't be against doing that again if that's what it takes.

"Sex doesn't equal feelings, Potter." Hey, I thought that would work for sure. Fine, I'll work harder.

"No, but doesn't it prove something?" I'm sure it does. It was supposed to.

"Sure, that you're a hormonal teenager." I am not! Okay, kind of, but not really!

"Draco, stop it. Can't you just accept that I like you?" God, I wish you would.

"Why should I? There's no proof as to that." Well, I just told you. I would count that as proof.

"But I just--Oh, never mind. You just have to believe me that I'm telling you the truth and I really do like you." Am I getting through to him?

'_Maybe I should believe him. He looks sincere. And it would be the best thing that's ever happened to me...'_ See, that's what I wanted. He looks like he's trying to find a way to agree without losing his credibility.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm in trying." Yes! I knew it would work!

"Really?" Don't sound so eager, Harry. Did he just smile? Like a real smile? I've never seen that!

"Really." Wow, I guess I've never seen him really happy.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this, but it's worth a shot. God, he's so great. I hope this isn't a trick.'_ It's not a trick, I swear. You have just made me the happiest person in this school! I want to kiss him again.

Yay, this is great! He is such a good kisser, and now he's my good kisser, ha-ha.

"Um, Potter?" Why is he still calling me 'Potter'?

"Call me Harry." Isn't that what boyfriends do? He looks surprised.

"Harry." That's better. "Anyway, we still have to do the detention." Oh yeah, ugh, I don't really want to.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's get started." And so we go back to scrubbing and organizing. Years of living with the Dursleys have conditioned me to know how to clean well and fast. It won't take me that long to finish. Hmm, I'd rather be rubbing something else right now, if you get my drift.

'_He has a gorgeous ass. And I get to ride it...Oh yeah, this is gonna be good.'_ Someone's happy. Good.

Hey look, I'm done! Yay, and I'm kind of tired actually. This has been a good night. Is Draco done yet? Almost.

'_Fuck Snape, how many potions are there? Whew, finally, I'm done. Now, where is Harry?'_

"You done?" Yes, I'm done!

"Uh huh..." What does he want to do I wonder...?

"Want to get out of here?" Oh yeah!

"Sure." Yes!

'_I'll take him to my room I think. No one's allowed in there. Ah, the many perks of being Head Boy.'_

"You get your own room?" I didn't know that.

"What?" What? Oh no. Oh crap, I did it again!

"I-nothing." Oh my God, I just ruined it, didn't I? First Hermione now him.

"No no, what did you say?" I didn't say anything! You never heard that!

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Oh, they never buy that.

"No, you just asked if I had my own room. No one knows that except Dumbledore and the Head Girl." Shit shit shit! No no no! Why can't I keep my thoughts to myself?

"I was just..." I don't know! I can't think of an excuse. Why would I know that? Hermione never told me!

"Just what?" Uh oh, he looks mad now. I can't believe I did this.

"Nothing, Draco. I was just curious." He doesn't believe me. I wouldn't either.

"I don't believe you." God, I knew it. Does that mean I have to tell him to? Oh crap.

"Draco, um, there's something I should probably tell you." Oh, he is going to kill me. He's gonna accuse me of--oh shit.

"And what's that?" I don't think he's happy anymore. He certainly sounds foreboding.

"Maybe you should sit down..." He is going to kill me.

* * *

A/N: Hey there, so I'm back from spring break, the reviews were all very nice, thank you! And adultfanfiction is now working again, yay! Only, my stories haven't been transfered yet so I still can't update there :-( Oh well. PLease leave a review on your way out! THanx :-D 


	13. Just a Dream

"What the fuck!" Ugh, this is not good.

"I-I-" I can't make up an excuse!

"Fuck you, Potter! You can read minds! I should've known..." _'Fucking Potter. I knew it was a trap! That bastard, never trust a Gryffindor. He's been reading my thoughts! Wait, he's doing it right now, isn't he? Aren't you! Get out of my head, Potter!'_

I can't help it! I'm sorry!

"Draco, wait." Don't leave me yet. You didn't give me a chance to explain!

"Why should I wait, Potter? So you can spout me some more of your lies? You knew how I felt and manipulated me to your advantage!" It wasn't just my advantage.

"I didn't, just let me explain!" I didn't mean to listen or any of this to happen. Please, don't go. I really do care now!

"Explain what? That you've known what I felt and thought it might be fun to mess with me? Well, I really don't feel like listening to that right now, Potter." Stop calling me Potter!

"No! Draco, wait!" Stop!

"No, I don't think I will." '_Fuck you, Potter. I can't believe I almost trusted you.'_

"Fine," you want to be that way, go ahead, "but I wasn't lying." Now I'm done and I'm leaving. I'm sick of this. If he can't believe me then that's his problem.

This has been the worst night of my life. Everything was going so well. Me and my big mouth. Why can't I keep my mouth shut? It must be some kind of mental problem.

But he didn't believe me! I _do_ like him! And now it's even worse because I almost had him. I was so close. So close! What am I supposed to do now? He doesn't trust me and probably won't ever.

Oh, what time is it? Ugh, it's late. How long were we in detention? A long time. Is anyone still up? Hermione is, oh great, now I'll have to tell her. Eh, better her than Ron I guess.

'Maybe if I ask Ron to Hogsmeade on like a date, he'll get it...I wonder if that would work.' At least she's trying something. Someday he'll understand.

"Hi, Harry." I don't want to tell you, you're just gonna yell at me...

"Hi, Hermione."

"What's wrong?" Does my tone of voice give me away or something? How can she always tell? I guess I sound a little dejected, but still.

"I did something stupid." When do I not do something stupid?

'Oh great, what did he do now?' Hey! Be nice!

"Hermione," that's not really helping! "stop it."

"Oops, sorry. So, what did you do?" At least she's trying to be supportive. So I have to tell her now, great.

"I kind of...told Draco."

"What? Told him what?" Doesn't she get it? Oh, I'm so sick of explaining!

"Well, first that I liked him and then that I could hear his thoughts."

"Oh no." I know. This is bad, this is really bad. "How did he react?" How do you think he reacted? I'm not exactly doing flips here.

"He wasn't very happy." To say the least.

'I wouldn't suppose he would be.' No, he wasn't.

"What are you going to do then?" I don't know! I don't have all the answers like you do!

"I don't know, Hermione. What am I supposed to do?" Do _you_ have a suggestion? Shrugging is not an answer!

'What? I don't have any ideas. I don't know everything!' I thought you did!

"Can't you like See something or something?"

"It doesn't work like that, Harry." Well then what good is it!

"Why not?"

"Har-ry." What! Come on! This turning out to be a bad day, as though it wasn't already obvious from the detention from Snape. All I want to do is go to bed. I think I will.

"I'm going to bed." That's just it, I can't do this anymore. I need sleep.

"'Night Harry." 'Maybe sleep will help you clear your head and calm down.' Ha! Unlikely...

OoOoOoO

"Fuck Draco, move!" Harry ground out forcefully. Draco was fully sheathed within his body, looking down at him. He leaned in slowly and nibbled Harry's ear lightly, causing him to groan loudly.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked seductively. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in both pleasure and pain.

"Please," he whispered. Draco shifted his body slightly and Harry whimpered. Draco smirked down at him, a possessive gleam in his eye.

"How much do you want it?" he asked in a low voice. Harry was panting harshly by this point but managed a response.

"P-please," he gasped, "I need it." Draco licked a path up Harry's neck, kissing him just below his ear.

"Are you telling the truth?" he whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's breath caught as Draco shifted once more.

"Yes," he gasped, eyes still shut tightly.

"How do I know?" Draco asked quietly. Harry opened his eyes and looked directly into Draco's silver orbs.

"I love you," Harry told him. Draco paused for a minute, then kissed Harry passionately. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue passed smoothly into his mouth to caress his own. His hands slid up to Draco's torso feeling his toned muscles.

Draco began to move slowly, rocking Harry with him. He soon built up his pace and thrust harder into Harry, causing him to arch his body in response. Harry gasped as Draco thrust more forcefully into his body.

He groaned loudly as he felt himself coming to his climax. He could tell Draco was not far behind. Harry caught Draco's lips in a fiery kiss just as they both came. They broke apart panting. Draco collapsed on Harry and Harry smiled softly.

He ran his hand through Draco's sweaty blond hair, moving it away from his face. Draco rolled off of him and Harry moved closer to his side. He looked up at Draco and Draco didn't say a word.

"Draco?" Harry asked. Draco leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He pulled away and turned to look at the ceiling. Harry was undetermined from his question. "Why don't you trust me?"

Draco sighed and turned to look at him. "There have just been some things that have strayed my judgment." Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"But don't you love me?" he asked sadly.

"Yes, but I think you keep things from me," Draco admitted.

"Well, if I do, it's only for your benefit," Harry told him. Draco smiled slightly and kissed him again.

"You're so sweet, Harry, but we can't have a relationship if I don't trust you."

"What'll it take for you to trust me?"

"Undying devotion," Draco said with a smirk. Harry laughed lightly and hit him gently on the arm. He curled his arm around Draco's neck and pulled him closer, only an inch from his face.

"Anything else?" he asked. Draco smiled and kissed Harry slowly. The kiss turned from slow and gentle to rough and hot. Draco rolled Harry over onto his back and moved on top of him. His hand wound itself into his hair, tugging on it. They finally parted after a few breathless minutes.

"You have to love me," Draco said in response to his question. Harry smiled sweetly.

"I already do," he replied, grinning. Draco leaned in to kiss him once more.

:SNOOOOORE:

Whoa. Where am I? I'm in the dorm, right, I knew that. That was not my dream.

My dreams are never like that. It must have been someone else's. Obviously not Ron, I don't really think he'd dream about that...It must have been Draco.

I just took a jaunt into his subconscious. And what did it tell me? Well he doesn't trust me, obviously. I already knew that. So maybe if I love him, he'll trust me? That can't be all of it.

If it was that easy, I'd just tell him! Wait, I love him? No, that's not possible, right? I mean, I've only known about him for a few days. People don't fall in love that quickly, right? Well, maybe...

But no, I mean, he's Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! What would I be doing? And to explain that to Ron, I think he would have a heart attack. Best to save him the trouble, I think. But maybe I do...what do I do?

He doesn't trust me. How do I get him to trust me, or at least believe me? I ruined it all, didn't I? He's never going to believe me now! I told him I could hear his thoughts, which of course led him to believe I did it out of spite and convenience.

It never occurred to him that I might care about him, or that his thoughts have changed mine. What was I supposed to do? And to think, right now I could be with him instead of here, listening to Neville snore.

I am so tired of thinking about this, and it's getting me nowhere. I am i so /i tired. I need sleep.

OoOoOoO

Oh no, it's morning. I don't want it to be morning. I don't want to get up. I want to stay here all day long. Nope, I am not getting up. I refuse. Stop poking me, Ron!

"Harry, get up." '**Come on, Harry. We have to get breakfast. I'm hungry.'** Think of something else for once! I'm sorry, I'm taking my anger out on you, and that was wrong. Oh, screw it!

"I'm not getting up." Leave me the hell alone!

"Harry, get up!" '**Come on! Hermione told me to get you up, so let's go!'** Since when do you listen to what Hermione says? If I'm not going, I'm not going!

OoOoOoO

Okay, I went. Happy now? I sure as hell am not. Why is everyone so obsessed with breakfast anyway? They _say_ it's the most important meal of the day, but is there any evidence to back that up? There is? Oh, well then never mind.

I still don't like it. I look like crap too. That's what a night of no sleep does to you. I have to stay awake, or I'll fall into my cereal, and that would not be good.

"Harry, you don't look good." Well, thank you for pointing that out Hermione, as if you don't know why.

"Thanks." That was real helpful, Hermione.

'Don't get mad at me. What you did was your own fault. I don't know how you expected him to react, but you must have thought something like this would happen...' No, tune her out, tune her out! I don't want to listen to her lecture me anymore!

It's bad enough when she does it normally, but to do it in her head when she knows I can hear her is just cruel.

Hey, it's working! Finally, a little quiet.

'_Fuck, there he is again. I cannot believe I let him do that. He's looking at me. I bet he's listening to me! Stop it, Potter! You used my thoughts to manipulate me once, you're not going to do it again!'_ For the last time, I didn't manipulate you!

Actually, your thoughts helped me realize my feelings in a big way. I wish there was a way to tell you that. I must find a way! It is imperative!

You're leaving. I gotta go catch him before I never get another chance.

"Draco, wait! I need to talk to you."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... so I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was kinda waiting for AFF but they haven't transfered my stuff yet. Anywho, congrats for being the first to read this chapter! Please Review!_


	14. Spoonful of Sugar

Is he going to stop? Please let him stop! Yay! He stopped!

"What now, Potter?" Oh, he sounds so mad at me.

"I need to talk to you."

"I got that." '_Get the hell away from me, Potter.'_ This is so horrible.

"I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-I mean, I just, well, it's just that..." I don't know what to say! I didn't really expect him to stop.

"Spit it out, Potter." '_I have better things to do than listen to your insane excuses.'_ I'm not insane! And they're not excuses! Would you just listen to me?

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for this to happen like this. If you want to blame someone, blame Ron!" I know, I'm displacing blame, but if it works, who cares? It's true anyway.

"I'll be sure to thank him." Stop being so sarcastic.

"Just listen to me, okay! I'm NOT making this up. Sure, I could hear your thoughts, but did it ever occur to you that maybe you changed how I felt about you? Maybe your thoughts influenced me! I don't understand why you didn't just tell me! I mean, Hermione told me! And I had no clue before then! What was the deal!"

'_That's because you're so dense. And stupid, did I mention that?'_ You might have.

"Like I would have told you! You wouldn't have given me a second glance! Maybe the Mudblood told you, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have noticed! I _always _want your attention! Were you that stupid?" I resent that.

"I am not stupid."

'_Could have fooled me.'_

"Now that's just not fair! When did you ever give any inclination that you liked me?"

"I shouldn't have had to, Potter." Yes, you should have! "I don't have time for this. Don't bother me ever again, Potter." Fine, I won't!

Stupid Draco-MALFOY! I am NOT calling him Draco anymore! I refuse. See what happens when things like this go wrong! I am so going to talk to Ron about this. It's all his fault anyway. Why couldn't I have just remained oblivious, huh? I liked it that way!

It was so much easier. Where is Ron? I'm going to have a word. There he is, by the fireplace. Ron, wake up! I need to talk to you.

"Ow." '**Why is Harry poking me?'** Get up, you lazy slouch!

"Get up, Ron." NOW!

"What do you want, Harry?" I think you know what I want! Or maybe you don't, come on!

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay..."

"_Alone_." I'm not going to yell at you in front of the whole common room no matter how mad I am. I have some sense of decorum.

'**Uh oh, he's mad. What did I do? I hope it's not bad. Okay okay, so I ate your chocolate frogs, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, but they were just sitting there and--'** I don't care! Eat whatever you want of mine, just don't mess with my head!

"Ron," '**Oh no.'** "You know that spell you messed up the other day?" You know, the one where you ruined my life!

"Um...yeah..." '**Oh god. I knew I did something horribly wrong.'** Oh yeah, you did!

"Well, thanks to you, I can read minds now!"

"What do you mean...?" '**That can't be good.**' Oh, it's not.

"I mean that ever since you did that, I've been able to hear yours, Hermione's and Dra-Malfoy's thoughts." Why do I still want to call him Draco?

"You mean, you've heard _everything_?" I know what you're thinking, and yes, I've heard _everything_.

"Yes, some things I didn't need to hear ever in my life. But now, thanks to you, I know that Dra-MALFOY has liked me for some time."

"Ewww." '**That's disgusting.'** It is not!

"Ron, it's not ew."

"What do you mean?" Does he really not get it?

"I like him."

"WHAT?" '**No, how is that possible! You can't--he can't like Malfoy! This is just like the prediction in Divination! I _knew_ this was going to happen! And it's all my fault too! I must have done something horribly wrong to make Harry like Malfoy. I wonder if Hermione can fix it. She can fix most things…'**

"Hermione can't fix it. And it's not your fault. All you did was make me read minds. I fell for him on my own." Oh my god, I did! Oh no! I fell for Dra--MALFOY! The world is coming to an end! And he doesn't even want me anymore! He thinks I'm crazy and doing it out of spite! AAAAHHH!

"You what?" Yeah, I just realized it myself.

"I fell for Draco. I can't believe that."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Harry. I never meant to do that!" You sound sincere at least.

"Thanks, but now I ruined it." Yes, yes I did. What am I supposed to do now?

"Why? What'd you do?"

"I told him."

"Told him what?" Ron, sometimes it gets frustrating, explaining _everything_.

"That I liked him, and that I could hear his thoughts."

'**Bet he didn't like that.'** Not so much.

"No, he accused me of manipulating him." Stupid git. Although, if I was in his situation, I would probably think the same thing.

"So what are you gonna do?" Wait, are you actually supporting me in this? That's not possible!

"Wait, you're okay with this?" That's weird.

"Eh, I guess. I mean, it is my fault." Well, yeah, it is.

"Hmm, okay then." That sort of makes sense. "Actually Ron, while we're on the subject, there's something you need to do."

"What?" Don't sound so apprehensive, it's not horrible, in fact, you ought to like it very much.

"You need to ask Hermione out."

"What!" Don't be shocked. Everyone knows she likes you and you like her, if you would stop staring at Lavender all the time.

"Ron, just do it. Save yourself years of trouble and ask her out for the Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow."

'**Does she like me? I never thought she did. I thought she thought I was stupid and dense.'** Well, she does, but that's not the point. She still likes you.

"I guess I could..." That's the spirit!

"Of course you could!"

"Yeah! I can, I will!" Good for you! Finally, some progress! Go to it, Ron! Oh but wait, we didn't solve my problem... At least he's not mad at me for liking Dra-Mal- oh, for fuck's sake; I'll just call him Draco again. I can't seem to break myself of the habit.

But Draco won't talk to me anymore. He told me to stay away. I know he didn't mean it though. I just have to get through to him somehow.

What time is it? It's 11 am. I am not going to classes today. I don't care how much Hermione pesters me! I am just going to sit here and go back to sleep because I can't take it anymore!

OoOoOoO

"Harry, get up!" No! You can't make me!

"Harry, come on, it's dinner time!" Really? I slept that long? I guess I was really tired then. Fine, fine, I'll get up.

"Alright, I'm coming." Ron looks happy. Ugh, I think sleeping made me more tired. Okay, let's go before I fall asleep again.

There's Hermione. She looks cross. I don't want to talk to her.

"Harry, you missed all your classes!"

"I wasn't feeling well." Ah, a dependable lie. She's examining me closely.

"Right, not well..." 'Fine, do what you want. I'm not your baby-sitter.' Nope, you're not, so stop acting like it. I'm seventeen! I can take care of myself. Oops, watch out for that stair.

What's for dinner? Yay, something good for once. I'm kinda hungry. I missed lunch after all.

'_He looks horrible. It's not my fault, right? No, it can't be. He was lying anyway. He should just quit acting. It won't affect me, Potter! Nope, not in the least! Except, you look really tired. Are you sleeping at all? No, I don't care! Don't look so sad. Damn it, stop it! You're just trying to manipulate me more!'_

On second thought, I'm not so hungry anymore. He's making me so depressed. I really want him, so badly. But he refuses to even listen. I don't want to be here.

'_He's leaving. What should I do? Nothing, don't do anything! I don't care, remember?'_ I don't care. Do what you want, just don't play with me anymore.

Peace and quiet. You never know how much you miss them until they're gone. It's so much quieter out here. I have never been so glad to be alone with my thoughts.

Oh no, how long did I stay out here? I think dinner is over. I have to get out of here.

"Potter." Too late.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood, just leave me alone." I don't want to talk about anything right now.

"No." What? "Potter, what were you trying to tell me earlier?" Am I hearing right?

"What did you say?" I must have been imagining things. Draco Malfoy would never listen to me, would he?

"What did you want to tell me?" '_Fuck Potter, I'm giving you a chance, take it before I take it back.'_ You just caught me off guard that's all.

"I..." Quick, collect my thoughts, I have to be eloquent. "I like you. I haven't always, and it's not a trick. Being able to hear your thoughts opened me up to new things I never even thought about. I really want to tryto_ do_ something. I just...just...that's all."

What is he doing? Is he going to agree? Will he say yes? Please please say yes! Please!

Oh god, he's gonna reply, what is he gonna say? Oh god, WHAT!

"Harry," Yes? "I--"

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	15. Epilogue: It's All Right in the End

A/N: IT'S COMPLETE!

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you!" Happy birthday to me! Yay, I'm officially 21 today! Hey, that means I can legally drink in America! Not that I'm going to, but it's nice to know.

"Harry, blow out the candles!" Okay, Ron, why are you more excited than I am?

What should I wish for? I think I want a new broom. My firebolt is getting a little old, you know.

"Here, Harry, open our present." What, you two are married now, so I only get one present? What's that about?

"Wow..." Whoa, that's different... They got me a mini-puffskein. I hope Hedwig doesn't eat it...

"Isn't it cool?" Sure...

"Yeah." I'll just agree.

"Fred and George have been breeding them more and they added new features." What do you mean, new features?

"New features?"

"Yeah, they can tell you the time now, and the can also transfigure themselves when you need it." Oh, okay.

"Cool." I wonder what they're thinking...

u 'No, he doesn't like it. I told Ron we should have gotten him the book.' /u No, no books!

b '**It's so cool! I wish Hermione would let me get one.'** /b You don't need one, trust me.

"Harry, we have something we want to tell you." Hmm, she looks excited. I wonder what it is...

"Okay, what?"

"Wait, where's Draco?" I don't know...where'd he go?

"I dunno, hold on, I'll go find him." Why is he hiding? I know he doesn't like them all that much, but since we got together I made him spend some time with them.

Sometimes he admits that Hermione's not that bad. So where is he then?

"Harry!" What is he doing?

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Uh, this is my room, in our apartment, and we live here together, remember?

"What are you hiding?" What is that?

"Harry," no, don't be seductive, "you wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise, would you?" No, I wouldn't...I guess.

No, no, don't kiss me. You know I can't resist when you do that. Oh, but don't stop.

"Okay?" Fine, fine, I give. But Hermione's still waiting for us.

"Fine, but Ron and Hermione have something to tell us." Don't roll your eyes. You like them sometimes.

"Okay, I found him. What did you want to tell us?" Maybe I'll do a little digging. They seem awfully happy.

u 'I can't wait to tell them! Wait a minute, Harry's looking at me...Hey! Get out of my head!' /u Alright, alright already. I was just trying to get a little inside information.

She's lucky I finally learned to control it. It took forever! I made sure to try really hard when she and Ron got together. Draco doesn't seem to mind so much now, but I try not to listen to him very much. He deserves privacy, except when he's hiding things from me, of course.

i '_Get on with it already, Granger. I want to give Harry his present...'_ /i Alright, that's enough of that. I don't want to ruin the surprise, that wouldn't be fun.

"So?" A little prompting here. Tell me what is such a big deal.

"Harry, Draco, I'm pregnant." Oh. Wow, that's...cool.

"Wow, that's great!" That is great. They'll make good parents, right? Sure, why not. Draco, say something encouraging.

"Huh? Oh, uh, that's great for you." That's better.

u 'Gee, thanks for the support' /u Well, I can't make him do any better. You get what you get.

"No, that's really great, Hermione. Congratulations Ron." I hope they do okay with this. I don't think I could handle a kid. I can barely handle Draco! What would I do with a two-year old?

i '_Are they done yet?'_ /i Don't worry, they'll leave eventually. Did she just elbow Ron?

"Um, if it's okay, Harry, we're going to leave." Why are you leaving so soon? That's a little suspicious...let's see...

b '**Ow, why are we leaving? I want cake.'** /b Well, he's no help.

u 'I know you're listening to me, Harry.' /u How does she know! u 'But we're leaving because it's obvious Draco wants to get you alone.' /u He does?

I guess he looks a little impatient. Maybe you should go.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Congratulations again." That's so cool that they're having a baby. I never thought they would make it this far. Of course, I never thought Draco and I would make it this far.

I was so sure he was going to say no. Thank god he didn't though. He said yes. I was so happy! And Ron was even happy too, but by then he'd finally asked out Hermione, on my prodding.

And then I went to Dumbledore, and guess what he told me! That he knew all along that it was going to happen! Can you believe that! He said he couldn't tell me because of the whole 'mess up the future' thing. Bull, he could have told me.

Well, it's okay though since everything worked out in the end. Draco and I moved in together after school got out. I ended up becoming the seeker for the Chudley Cannons, much to Ron's delight. The team's a lot better now. We have a chance for the world cup this year.

Draco works for the ministry, oddly enough. It's nice, the set up that we have. I'm so glad we worked it all out.

"Harry," Oh, don't do that, whispering in my ear is so hott, "Are you ready for your present?" Oh god, yes.

"Yes..." Please, if it's anything compared to what you're doing right now, I'll take it.

"Come with me." Ooh, where are we going? To the bedroom? That's always a good place.

Ooh! What happened in here? How did you get all those roses in here? I didn't think this room would even fit that many.

"Wow, Draco." This is beautiful. See, he can be romantic. People don't believe me when I say that, but it's true!

"This is a thank you, Harry, for the all the years you've put up with me, and of course, all the years I put up with you." See, he hasn't changed that much.

"I can think of another way to thank you." I love catching him off guard like this. He never expects me to kiss him, but I always do.

* * *

A/N: Yay! After many months, my second long fic on this website is complete. Can you feel the glow of accomplishment? Cause I can ;) Please do me a _huge_ favor and _review_ one last time! I love you all! -kisses- 


End file.
